


Race against time

by ploiuiu



Series: Mini-Ace #5 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Clingy Hinata Shoyou, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Friendship, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploiuiu/pseuds/ploiuiu
Summary: Hinata Shoyo is kidnapped which turned more to an attempt. They had succeed was his first thought. He had to run for his life. He needs to find Bokuto-San house. He was tired and scared. He wanted to be surround by his volleyball friends and make the nightmare stop!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Series: Mini-Ace #5 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843954
Comments: 37
Kudos: 334





	1. Run!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Little Giant of Aoba Johsai High School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360509) by [99GreenBottles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99GreenBottles/pseuds/99GreenBottles). 



> I don't own the fandom thus including the characters or any relevant place affiliated to the universe of Haikyuuu! A prequel of a serie if I'm motivated! English is not my first language. Not edited with a beta! Thanks for any comments or kudos!
> 
> The work is inspired, only because I find a few stuff that seem similar to my story! I read this story after posting this story!

**At 9 p.m. - Miyagi**

Friday night, Coach Ukai gave the alert, Hinata Shoyo had been kidnapped, he was certain and all the police departments were on high alert. They had to catch them before it was too late. They couldn't slip again from their hands, it would be unacceptable. Hinata's bicycle and school bag were left near the Sakanoshita Store. Takeda-Sensei and himself were on the phone forgetting the need to sleep. It was clear, they didn't want to alert the population about the kidnapping and have everyone on the lookout as it could possibly worsen Hinata Shoyo's current condition nor the volleyball teams members who will be more distressed than anything. Every second is crucial, they had failed the boy and no one knew which direction they took. The last time he was taken by the man and the woman, Hinata was forced to start his own grave hole.

**At 1 a.m. - Tokyo**

Hinata did not know how he escaped them with their car, but he had escaped and recognized Tokyo, he had the stamina to run and give his all as long as he could since they were pursuing him. The Karasuno team would be proud of him. He was far from Kenma's house and if they found him with Kenma, they would crush him. He had to find Bokuto-san house, he had memorized the address. It was just like last time when they kidnapped him five years ago, but this time, he didn't know Tokyo nor his sense of direction was the greatest. He kept running for his life.

" _Hey, Hey, Hey, tiny fighter! My address is the 672 street Roppongi. Come anytime to visit! I'll show you some new tricks!_ "

He's not far. He can't recall how he ended up being on the right street. He shivered and his legs were burning with cramps and other pains. 676 - 674 - 672. He could hear the cars or was it _one car?_ He started knocking loudly on the door. He was trembling, certain to be dripping blood everywhere and his head was buzzing. Everything hurt. Hinata wanted everything to end. This _nightmare_.

"BOKUTO-SAN! HELP! BOKUTO-SAN! IT'S HINATA!" he tried to scream only to realize he had no voice. He panicked. They were so near, they were going to grab him. He was going to die.

"Coming. Coming." Bokuto's booming voice responded; that didn't stop Hinata to desperately knock on the door again and again until it opened. Pounding on it with his tiny fists; feeling desperate and just wanted to cry. The door opened quickly and Hinata just fell like a statue on him.

"HEY! THAT'S THE BOY! LET US IN!" a woman's voice yelled as she got out of the car rushing toward the entrance of the house. Bokuto-san slammed the door and locked it! He tightened his grip on the little boy, bright orange hair. _His little kohai, his fighter was here_. What? How did he end up here? Why? Was his little crow supposed to be safely in bed hours earlier AND about two or three hours of road from here? And who was this woman? Why was she screaming? His kohai, his little crow was still trembling under his rigid body.

"KUROO! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" He yelled not knowing what to do; only glad that Kuroo and he were spending the night talking about the other teams for an upcoming camp their school would be hosting.

"What did you do?" Kuroo said, sighing expecting for Bokuto to have done something to the woman who was yelling and pounding on the door; appearing slowly. "Little crow? What are you doing here?" He frowned at the unmoving little body as Bokuto turned to face him. The hair is recognizable from anywhere. 

"I don't know, but there's a weird woman yelling in front of the house," Bokuto replied, still trying to calm his nerves and panic while Kuroo briefly worried he would go in one of his modes.

"Ca-call the-the po-police," Hinata stuttered, still buried over Bokuto's stomach (the point he was reaching from his height) . The two-third years had trouble hearing him, his voice was a trickle. "State my name and that I'm safe and that Coach Ukai knows you! Tell them!" Hinata repeated it a couple times, still stuttering before Kuroo took the lead. 

"Bokuto, we need to go in the back of the house in case they tried to force the lock," already reaching for his phone to call for the police 119 while Bokuto lifted Hinata-kun up against his chest in a koala position meaning Hinata automatically put his legs around his waist and they both walked backward away from the front door. Kuroo and him kept a steady look in front ensuring themselves to see the intruders if ever they enter. Bokuto recalled that he had locked it and it was pretty solid and would hold. His family was rich and therefore, they might be away, but his house was composed of the finest most expensive equipment.

"Hi. I have Hinata Shoyo with me," Kuroo stated next to him as they didn't communicate to know Bokuto would lead him to his room upstairs. "There's a woman yelling outside scaring my friend...yes! I'm sure." They were now in Bokuto's room where Kuroo closed the door while Bokuto sat on the floor still holding their tiny friend. "Look, we need the police at 672 street Roppongi! Someone is forcing the door...That's right, I did not kidnap Hinata Shoyo, he is my friend and we know Coach Ukai...My name? I'm Kuroo Testsurou..." Kuroo was getting impatient. This was not like the movie, the man at the end of the line, he was taking his time and asking him questions for records and stuff. It was stressful to call the police and definitely not as easy as they shown.

Kuroo continued, still glancing around "How's Hinata? We didn't inspect..." he stopped talking, noticing for the first time with the light of the room; the blood and the dirt now covering Bokuto's favourite shirt, not that anyone seemed to be preoccupied. The little crow was trembling and tears escaped, he would hiccup and tightened his fist on Bokuto's T-shirt. He had scraped everyone and probably bruises on his legs. Kuroo choked trying not to cry: "He needs medical attention, he's alive and awake, but there's a lot of blood... Yes, I'm staying on the phone.” He glanced at Bokuto who was muttering something in one of Hinata's ears to soothe him while covering with his large callous hand his other ear as they heard the loud voices of a woman and a man even louder than Bokuto. Adrenaline pumped in his veins. What happened? Who did this to him? Whoever will pay and surely Daichi-san and other third years would gladly join. They had to hold on to the fort until the police surround the house. They could hear banging continuously on the door and someone forcing the lock. 

The sirens resonated from outside; the flashes of the red and blue lights.

"Stay here," Kuroo ordered as the police car stopped in front of their house and more police cars appeared in the street, the beacons flashing.

"Be careful!" Bokuto muttered in shock trying not to have a booming voice.

Hinata had gone still, Kuroo realized, nor uttering another word; their little sunshine, the baby crow, was completely silent still trembling with tremors shaking him.

**At 1:45 a.m.**

Kuroo had his hands up in the air as the officers forced their way in; guns out; answering the questions to identify him before showing them where his friend and the little crow was. He was ordered to stay where he was as police officers walked in every room, calling clear. The two police officers found the other two teenagers in the room as Kuroo had answered. They immediately spoke over their radio hanging a bit below their left shoulder before the woman police officer approached them asking in a gentle voice: " _Oi! Y_ ou are Hinata Shoyo? You have been kidnapped?"

" _Hai_!" Hinata said without looking at the police officer who asked.

The other police officer tried to approach the duo, clearly seeing how frightened the one with orange was. Showing his hand as he was crouching, speaking softly, asking permission to check for his injuries. At one point, he waved to signal to his partner to call dispatch for an ambulance.

Hinata trembled and shook his head. " No hospital, please, no hospital," he babbled for a few minutes until Bokuto's strong and firm voice told him, he and Kuroo won't allow them to take him anywhere without them.

"Call off the search, we found him! I repeat, we found Hinata Shōyō." The man police officer repeated to his dispatch radio. 

" The paramedics will be the ones to check on you and not necessarily bring you to the hospital. You have some nasty bruises and your neck definitely needs some check-up. The paramedic will be cleaning you up, but until then, we need to take pictures of you," as another female stepped inside the room holding a kit in case and a camera while the man police officer walked out to talk to other people in uniforms taking her camera to take pictures of his injuries.

Bokuto's parents were out of town, it would have frightened anyone if Bokuto had brought a random little boy into his house. He was sure if Bokuto's parents were here, they wouldn't answer the door. Kuroo shuddered at the simple thought. The first police officer who Kuroo faced was called out by another police officer who was holding his phone, it was ringing. 

“Please, answer it, kid.”

“Can I see my friends?”

The police officers exchanged a look. “There’s a lot of people in the room, you might be able to stay in the entrance of the bedroom. Come on kid.”

Kuroo nodded as he took the call. "Hello?"

"This is Coach Ukai, you are with Hinata Shōyō?"

"Yes, how did you...?"

"That's not important. I'm driving to the place, can you give me the address? I need to bring someone for Hinata's sake. Can you keep an eye on him and have no one, not even an officer leave the room with him until we arrive?"

He replied with the name of the address and concluded with: “Consider it done, Coach."

He glanced at Bokuto who returned his glance, a mutual understanding, this wasn't volleyball on court where they were adversaries. They were not going anywhere and no one was going to take their little friend, Hinata, who warm everyone's heart from them. The police officer tried to coax Hinata to show the rest of his body.

"Kuroo-san? Bokuto-san?" Hinata's voice was nearly gone and with all the noises it was a miracle, he heard him.

"I'm right here Hinata-kun. Don't worry!" He replied as he shut his phone and putting it in the pocket of his black shorts. Bokuto and him cared for Hinata; nothing was going to stop them.

"He-he-help?" Hinata shuddered; clenching his teeth; he felt ashamed to be so vulnerable in front of his friends, his Senpais; he wanted to stop crying. 

Kuroo didn't wait for the police officer to answer. He helped Hinata remove his shirt trying not to react to the red and blue bruises and marks covering Hinata's tiny torso. She snapped a few photos, rechecking them and snapping again. The process and the flash happen for the next hour and half, just for Kuroo to look at the injuries trying not to be horrified and scare the little even further. They tried to interview Bokuto's version, and have him remove his T-shirt which was now ruined and evidence, but Hinata's grip was still on him. It took times, but they were able to take his T-shirt

"Hinata-kun cannot put his clothes back, we need them as evidence neither for you," the police officer explained. "If you have a spare T-shirt."

Hinata could hear what was going a bit, but he was confused and struggled to concentrate. His instincts were telling him that Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san won't be giving him up without a fight. Someone tried to question him, but he didn't want to talk to anyone. He was tired and just wanted to sleep at this point.

"Kuroo, my left drawer, there's a ton of shirts." Hinata was shivering at the lack of contact with Bokuto's embrace. " Grab my volleyball jacket."

Kuroo grabbed his and Bokuto's jacket after taking a random shirt for both which he gave to him. He would throw it but surrounded by police, it wasn't the time. The blue T-shirt about Ace was put over their little crow while he took another black T-shirt.

**At 3:00 a.m.**

The paramedics checked on them, they took more time with Hinata-kun bandaging and sanitized the wounds. They verified his temperature and if a bone was broken. He gripped Kuroo's hand who sat next to him - making Hinata in the middle of the two captains - while leaning heavily on Bokuto as the paramedic pressed on his ribs and his tender stomach.

They deemed he needed bed rest and a lot of liquid and if pain persisted or any worries, the hospital would be the best place. They recorded the injuries in their report, waited for Coach Ukai and someone who declared himself as the temporary guardian. 

**At 3:30 a.m. - 4:30 a.m.**

Hinata faintly heard the voices of Coach Ukai and his Senpai. He was dozing, but he didn't want to sleep not before they were all gone. He didn't like the police still around them. He was giving both the jackets of his two Tokyo friends, they had removed his pants and his shoes and whatever clothing that could be used as evidence.

"Kohai-kun? Shoyō-kun? I know you don't want to talk, but let me relay your friends on watching you so they can quickly talk to the police and come back to you, okay? Everything will be alright, I won't let them hurt you, again! I'm just glad you are safe."

Hinata could hear, but he couldn't respond. It was crashing on him, he was _safe_ , they weren't going to kidnap him and bring him to the airport. He couldn't voice out anything. It brought a sensation like a toll and just wanted his Senpai to order him to sleep.

"Shoyo-kun. I brought you, a few things," Hinata fixated emptiness, not really focusing, but he couldn't see his Senpai, he could hear his voice yet, his brain was no longer registering who was there staring at him until he was shoved three stuffed animals; a crow, a cat and an owl. He snatched and hugged the three of them against him; he could feel someone putting their arm over him to scout him closer. Was it Senpai? Bokuto-san? Kuroo-san? Coach Ukai? He was confused.

"My student is clearly not in the state to answer your questions. The inspector in charge of this case should be coming soon, he was already alert by this," Coach Ukai's loud and angry voice. 

"It's okay, Shoyō-kun, you can sleep. Everyone would be there when you are awake." His Senpai said as Hinata shifted to cuddle him still holding the three stuffed animals, finally allowed to rest while four individuals remained watchful for the next hours.

**At 5 a.m. - Miyagi**

Takeda-Sensei couldn't sleep, the adrenaline slowly reducing as relief took over. He was next to Coach Ukai as they followed the news and when he called Kuroo-san. He had gotten the news that he and Hinata-kun, temporarily legal guardians, had reached their destination and were now talking to the authorities. They would crash at the hotel or the house depending what needed to be done. Takeda-Sensei knew a lot of question would be asked by Hinata-kun teammates, they were a family, a team and so was the teams of Nekoma and Fukuroudani would wondered where were their captains, if they had a practice on the Saturday; which Karasuno had and they were supposed to do a surprise visit to the two teams. He had phone calls to do, he was glad they found Hinata-kun alive. A few will become a bit more protective from now on especially as Coach Ukai and he had taken the decision to reveal a bit more to their teammates what was going on, in their next practice; as he composed the number of the Nekoma Coach. 


	2. Captains's perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto's perspective on the event and afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a OS, but maybe a few perspectives would be nice! Still not Beta.

**Thanks for the kudos and the reviews!**

**_JSL_ \- Japanese Sign Language**

* * *

**Kuroo**

He was supposed to sleep, Bokuto and him, the police were nearly gone except the cars that were going to watching the house. He felt himself so tired he could sleep for hours, yet, he was left to stare in the empty darkness. He hasn't come to term what he was feeling; what kind of emotion, he should feel. Anger? Sadness? Fear? Stress? Protective? Definitely, however what happen, what took place indirectly a threat to their life; their safety, a few hours ago, throwing their peaceful sleepover out of the window would definitely change his perspective. This experience will stay with him for the rest of his life, he isn't sure about how he felt.

While he rather spend the evening with Kenma, which he often did sleepover at Kenma's house, he was glad to be there for Bokuto-chan who was about to go in angry or emo mode, Kuroo didn't know which, and the little crow still traumatized, now clinging between the two of them with the three stuff animals. He chuckled, only little crow, could have a cat, an owl and a crow with him. They were now laying on the same bed, the tree of them, he didn't even know how they fit, but they did. Coach Ukai, the coach for the Kurasuno team and that guy called "Senpai" were down answering the last questions of the police officers before crashing in the living room. 

Kuroo turned his head to stare at the little crow who surprisingly did not move in his sleep (as expected from a ball of sunshine) and he was completely out of light. The paramedics were able to clean him up and both adults had promised to have Hinata check up at the hospital later on. 

"You are not sleeping," muttered Bokuto, his voice still echoing a bit, stating the obvious for Kuroo, but he didn't reply.

"I'm remembering everything. We have practices later on, think you are going to show up?"

"Nah! With tiny fighter here, I promise him, I will be staying, unless he wished to see Kurasuno team, I'll follow where ever he wants; at least for this weekend," his voice give a tiny echo.

"He really is a fighter, I never understand what happen."

"I have so many questions, I don't know which one, I should ask first."

Silence falls like a weight leaving him to reminiscing as they gaze in silence at Hinata who had the stuffed animals scattered under his weight, the cat, on Kuroo' s side, over his right arm, the owl, on Bokuto's side, and the crow on his torso. Hinata was giving a few painkillers and an anodyne (which knock him out by a lot (he seem dazed (which briefly sound funny) and a lot of coaxing in which both didn't mind to sleep next to him and a relief "Senpai". 

He recounted

_It was the early evening, they spend as much time together in court and sometimes outside volleyball practices, even if they come from different high school, volleyball really made the difference. Kuroo may not have the patience nor the magic touch to handle Bokuto's mode like the second year, Akaashi or any current member of the Fukurodani team. It didn't stop them to enjoy each other company and talked about their second subject the Karasuno team; their first being volleyball. They were going to have the Miyagy prefectures volleyball teams in another short camp. Karasuno was one type of force and meeting other teams could help their teams with more practices with other powerhouses like Aobajohsai and Shiratorizawa and build up friendship and tightened the volleyball community._

_It was after 1 a.m.; they heard pounding on the door while preparing their futon to sleep. Kuroo couldn't hear what was going on except the moment the door opened, the wailed of woman's voice. He sighed as he slowly walked to see what happen when Bokuto-chan yelled ""KUROO! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"; wondering how he should handle the woman._

_He wondered ,also, what kind of problem, he had to solve and he was wishing Akaashi was here instead; that was before his eyes flashed over the orange hair and realizing Hinata-kun was here. The little crow was here, in Bokuto's house! Alone! How did he ended up remembering this address and what was he doing here? He could clearly hear the pounding on the door. Bokuto seemed unable to take a decision. It was up to him to takeover and be in charge. He could barely hear the little crow's voice, it was gone and with is constant stuttering, it took a few precious minutes to decipher what the kid was saying. He reached for his phone and obliged Bokuto to move backwards back to his room. He couldn't even remember how Hinata looked when he saw the little body just having a carrot mop. Learning at school what to do when you need to call 119 and actually calling 119 were two completely different things. The stress builded as he wondered if the people - hearing a man's angry voice - behind the door would succeed on opening the door and what would they do when it happen. It didn't take long before he was in communication with one of the dispatchers. He tried to tell the situation forgetting, he needed to state his name first, the address and t_ _hen the situation_ _. The moment, he uttered Hinata, the dispatcher wondered if he was the one kidnapping his own friend. He, often joke, about kidnapping the little crow so he could played with his team, (not something he said to the male at the other end of the line). Apparently, they were already sending police cars at the house, because Hinata Shōyō, his friend, was rule as being kidnapped._

What did it mean, chibi-chan, the baby crow was considered as being currently kidnapped? That information was filed, in his mind, as he recalled the stressful phone call even more stressful than being in a match against Bokuto-chan. He had yet, revealed this, but when he will cornered Bokuto-chan, and maybe the three teams (Karasuno include), he will let them know. Someone surely have an idea!?

_The male at the end of the line asked about Hinata Shoyō's condition, Kuroo realized Bokuto was fixing Hinata and trying to bring some kind of comfort and making him unable to answer and keeping awake Hinata awake. No way was he's going to ask the baby crow, where does it hurt. He barely had voice and clinging desperately onto Bokuto - Hinata head was press on the neck of the Ace.There was cuts on his legs and dried blood and blue and red bruises were on his arms from what he could see that the T-shirt wasn't covering. He couldn't see Hinata's face and it made him questions himself if the little crow got beat up by the stated of his legs and his arms. Whoever had done this, had done a number on him. He was shivering under Bokuto's firm embrace. He, briefly, wondered if he could leave the room and get the first aid kit in the bathroom, but the man keeps asking him questions and asked to stay on the line until the police arrived._

He knows, he did a great job not to choke loudly or show how fucking angry and scared he was and the fear running in his veins as he stared at the physical scars or bruises on the little crow's body as the police officer had taking dozen of pictures to documented. Some were so old and that kid never complained or asked for attention even if his bubbly excited behaviour make everyone happy to give him all the attention, he needed. WHO LAY HANDS AND FOOT ON HIM! WILL PAY and he knew, he didn't need to be so persuasive if he needed to recruit Karasuno players.

"I didn't text anyone and the Karasuno team knows nothing. They will throw a fit when they come to the afternoon match!" Bokuto-chan cut in his thoughts. 

Kuroo made a throaty noise as a way to agree with his fellow Captain. Daichi and Suga would be hovering their little crow and so will they; they would be foolish and heartless if they didn't.

"Definitely, all of us even from our teams, we are going to be more protective of little crow, here. I hope, he's ready!"

" I wonder who will tell them and what about our teams?"

"Remember Coach Ukai mentioned he will have their other coach of the Karasuno team warned the little crow teammates and our coaches will tell our teams," Kuroo reminds Bokuto-chan.

"He might have told you that while I was stuck being interrogate by the police, it's scary as hell! My number one discipline," Bokuto said. "Our phone will blow up of texts in the next hours. I closed mine so it doesn't disturbed little crow."

Kuroo slowly crawled out of the futon to reach his phone, in his bags nearly crashing on the ground, the brightness from the screen phone gave him a headache, his eyes found the screen blurry, he blinked a couple times to have his eyes adjust the bright light of his screen phone. It was nearly 6 a.m.; he texted Kenma telling him, his phone will be off and that he won't be at the practice as he barely slept. Of course, Kenma would be worry because it rarely him who barely sleep and is late to volleyball practice.

Without openly agreeing out loud, both will keep a watchful glanced on him. The Nationals were right about the corner. It would devastated Hinata if he couldn't participated to any of these matches. 

Wasn't it three weeks ago, a kidnap attempt had been done on their little friend? It was Kenma who relay the information to him after he had coax his childhood friend to tell him. The attempt did not involve Kenma, it was only by a text Hinata told him, he couldn't come to their sleepover scheduled during that week and he might not make that mini-trip of a weekend to see the other teams. At the end, Hinata played less and all the times Karasuno were hovering over him; Bokuto and Kenma (by the default he , Kuroo) was) being the first omit the Karasuno where Daichi and Suga were acting like crow parents worried about their baby crow. Hinata didn't seem embarrassed or annoy, he sounded more dazed and slow in reflex and motricity. Remembering that memory, he wondered if he would have the strength or even Bokuto-san to retell what happen in the last hours to the others. He pertinently knew that they deserved to know, but telling to the police and answered their questions and telling was a different thing. He may be a snarky cat, but no one would lay another finger on their friend and he was sure he could have other teams from the Miyagi prefectures to help. Maybe this camp with other teams would be good more than volleyball.

Kuroo had seen the terror in Hinata's eyes and that look never left him until, they gave Hinata painkillers. The emotion display in those innocent eyes were forever branded with a hot iron in his mind. He had helped Hinata and Bokuto removed their shirts to be place in bags. Hinata had trusted him and had seen his torso and the rest that was covered by the clothes was in the most horrible way of having the sight of what's as on the poor kid skin. Old and news scars were covering his front and his back. The paramedics had were taking pictures of every angle and like a scare and lost child, Hinata held his fingers in his tiny palm and Bokuto's with the other palm. He glanced at the back of his hand who were clearly showing cuts. He felt anger and powerless, who dare to do this to his sunshine. His sunshine, he was everyone sunshine and no one touch him _that way_.

"Sleep, Kuroo-chan, enough thinking! I've let you think for too long and I want to sleep. Ssshhh, baby fighter, I'm here. I won't leave you," Bokuto-chan said as his focus shifted solely on Hinata.

He sighed and muttered a polite response "Night, Bokuto-chan. Night, little crow" Even if the little crow couldn't hear him.

He smiled for the first time as he was glad to be there when it happened. He wasn't involved directly in the event; therefore he wasn't going to have nightmare like their crow.

* * *

It's the afternoon, he's the first to be awake, no the second, Kuroo realized as Hinata is no longer in the bed and Bokuto was still deeply asleep. He decided to investigate where the little crow went in the house. Only to find him in the kitchen with the guy who introduced himself as Senpai without giving his family name, just "Senpai" and Coach Ukai was nowhere in site. Hinata had white bandages around his forearms. Hinata was just gazing away not reacting when he came loudly in the kitchen. He was starring at the stuff animals and he really acted like a little kid - very cute baby crow. He wasn't going to tease him as he wasn't stupid to not know how fragile the mentality of the little crow was. 

"Hi, Hinata-kun," Kuroo said not feeling mad that the usual bright and excited little guy would not reply to him after all, he barely had voice yesterday, he couldn't expect him to yell hello or started loudly a conversation. Adding the fact, he must be traumatized from yesterday. The Senpai made no movement to force him to reply instead he direct his attention on him: "Hi, you are a friend of Hinata, right? Sorry, we barely introduce ourselves when Coach Ukai and I barge in the house."

"Yes, Senpai-san; I'm Kuroo Testurou,"

"I can't thank you enough for you and the other one for helping and saving little kohai-kun, here. Coach Ukai returned earlier to get the Karasuno team, I guess there's a match at Nekoma High gym. He's going to drive the bus there, we can meet them there."

Kuroo doesn't know how to respond. Did they forget to bring him at the hospital?

"Doesn't he need to go to the hospital?" A little frown appeared.

"We have just arrived from the hospital. We have been there for the past hours. You too had just fallen asleep when we decided to go after Shou-kun before Coach Ukai goes back at Miyagi to drive Karasuno team."

Kuroo nodded as he walked around the kitchen to serve himself and saw how it was definitely the afternoon. 

"Hi, the other friend of Shoyo-Kun," The male Senpai said as Kuroo briefly glanced to Bokuto who walked in and ruffled Hinata' hair - very softly - and said " Hello! Little pipsqueak!" With a happy intensity just not as booming as Bokuto is known for when the teams meet.

Hinata doesn't react to the variation of names, the Senpai is calling him. It's funny. Kuroo felt himself stared at Hinata as he opened his mouth.

"Your hands, kohai-kun!" The Senpai said softly but with a sharp edge too as if he was trying to prevent something, with a gentle grin. " You cannot talk remember, your vocal cords needs absolute rest!"

" _**Hi Kuroo-san! Hi Bokuto-san!**_ " As Senpai translated verbally what was Hinata signing with his hands.

"You can call us senpais too no need the honorific name, we are all friends! Did you get any sleep?" Bokuto immediate said - not minding that Bokuto took the decision for him - as he was trying to engage a conversation while Kuroo decided to prepare food for both of them.

Hinata nodded before signing : " **_A little bit. I am more excited to see the rest of the teams, today!_** " Sweet kid, already convince, he could see everyone instead of resting in the house. As he finished clapping happily nearly making the cat (the stuff animal) fall off the table which the Senpai catch, Kuroo saw from the corner of his eyes while he got all the ingredients to make some He was a captain, he was bound to remark the smallest detail in and outside of court.

"I'm going to make pancake, little crow, do you want some?" Kuroo as he faced Hinata to see his response which was an eager nod as he grabbed the owl starring at him which spun Bokuto to talk about owls more than happily.

"Ah yes, we barely ate, well I ate some food, but Shoyo-kun wasn't hungry with all the tests at the hospital. It would be good he gets a bit of something. We didn't take any food in the house. I need to make a few phone calls to reassure some friends about Hinata's situation, I'm his temporary guardian as his parents and older siblings are outside Japan. I'll call an hotel while you guys eat."

"Why and when do you need to go?" Bokuto-chan said as Kuroo stopped the process of making the mixture of pancakes, he was about to pour the milk. He was curious about the response. They weren't going to leave after all of this? This quickly?

" We cannot imposed ourselves even more, I'm going to get a taxi to get my car and we probably going to sleep at a hotel room so we don't disturb the team tonight."

"No way!" Bokuto shouted as he stood and Kuroo abandon the idea to start pancakes for now and he walked over to be united and supportive of his fellow Captain. "I'm sure, any of our teams would not mind that Hinata sleeps with any of us or wake us up for something. He can stay with us for tonight where our teams and friends of Hinata can watch over him either at my house or at the gym"

The Senpai was hesitant to reply.

"We still cannot impose ourselves after this weekend activities as we will be staying in Tokyo for a few more days as Shou-kun is scheduled for a few appointments at the Tokyo Hospital and he still needs to speak with the inspectors tomorrow."

"My parents aren't coming back before the Nationals happens. I really don't mind if you two stay here. I would greatly appreciated," Bokuto started insisting, his kohai wasn't going anywhere less in hotel room where he could have a decent bed here (they could share).

Hinata made gesture with his hand making the Senpai signed but still pay attention to what's Hinata was using his hands and he ruffled of his orange hair. "Yes, you can go to the bathroom."

The Senpai waited for Hinata to disappear while Kuroo and Bokuto stood unmoving, united ready to combat. This is war!

'Let me talk. I know you are all aware of the attempt of kidnapping that happen three weeks ago, it is the same people who tried, three weeks ago and yesterday night, they nearly succeed, I don't know what your Coach or Coach Ukai said about these people and what happen." He sighed and rubbed his neck with his right hand. "It's a miracle, but also, Hinata is prone to have nightmares and is extremely clingy and sometimes even more childish. He's going to be a bit different than what you usually see. He's not over the attempt than yesterday happen so I know personally how he will react; not that you cannot learn, but I just don't know."

Kuroo feel anger and the need to protect the little crow.

"So! We don't care!" Kuroo said crossing his arms but with a firm determinate tone. " He's our friend, a ball of energy to boost us up and everyone worry for him. I mean we can learn and we can be patient if we want to! And we want to be patient especially with Hinata! We can share taking care of him and I'm sure everyone would fight to be with him over the next days and spend time with him. The word will spread with other teams, they all going to ask to take a moment to take care of Hinata. This is Hinata!" Kuroo repeated, he was on a roll and nothing was going to stop, he felt like he barely did something while Bokuto was hovering like daddy owl so he was going to lead now. " - the little crow, shrimp, shorty, pipsqueak, chibi-chan, whatever nickname we have; Hinata is a sunshine who always lifted up our moral by his enthusiasm, he's a ball of energy. I think, we can all appreciated the opportunity to take care of him and boost his moral. We won't give up on him!"

"Kuroo-chan is right, " Bokuto added taking a more defensive stance putting his arms on each side with his fist on his hips ready to fight the Senpai. "I won't give up on shorty and neither would Karasuno team or our mutual friends or any friendships, he acquired. He is no leaving like that under our watch. He can stay at my house in my bed. You said he was clingy so what! Earlier while he sleep, he feel reassure that Kuroo and I stay with him. I don't mind at all and if the other teams wanted to sleep in the gym all together, tonight, so all the teams can fit and stay near Hinata and that Hinata feel that strong presence of ours. Then, everyone will do it. I'm not leaving a teammate behind like hey, hey , hey, no"

The Senpai closed his eyes and looked at them when he spoke, his voice his full of emotion and trembling which was unexpected from Kuroo trail of thought.

"I agree. I'm grateful, Shoyo-kun has wonderful Senpais, friends within the volleyball community and a team that would do anything to support him. You are now giving something that I and my team could never give him like what you guys do. Thanks for opening my eyes, I was wrong about you and the Karasuno team. I was so worry that I forgot that he found a family of crow, owl, cat, and friends who won't hesitate to back him up."

The senpai cleared his voice.

" _Oi_! Shoyo-kun, you can enter the room and you can watch how your friend is making pancakes."

Kuroo blinked and turned to Hinata who suddenly looked a lot smaller than usually as he uncrossed his arms to start making pancakes.

* * *

**Bokuto**

He thought it was a dream, why would his favorite kohai called from outside of his door at 1 a.m.? The sound was loud and not so loud as if the voice was cutting out. He could hear the pounding on his door and when he opened it and a tiny body just fall on him rigid and clearly in distressed. He thought he would stay unmoving that's until he hears that woman yelling. Bokuto always ruled with his instincts and most of the time he is right and the other times, he just deal with the outcomes. His instincts were screaming to lock the door; which he did in a few seconds. His mind wasn't fully comprehending the situation. However, _his kohai_ was here, no doubt and this wasn't a dream nor a fun reunion. 

His mind went to Kuroo who could take charge better than him in this panicking time and sadly; he had the worse time to have his mode. He wasn't stupid about not knowing he has them. As he remembered every step, he did since his, _yes his_ , little fighter entered his home, he didn't think once of his best friend and setter Akaashi, who usually is the one who can calm his emotion mode. He was more on his emotions as he relieved slowly the events, he felt angry and terrified and a protective side emerge toward Hinata to protect him at all costs. That must how the Karasuno feel daily in the tournaments or whenever they meet his team and Kuroo's teams on the weekend. As he reflect that he thought Suga-san and Daichi-san were overreacting about the need to cover him in protection and exposing this side a bit out of proportions. Now, he was going to be just like the Kurasuno Captain and Vice-Captain. He was so shocked and just want to keep a tight embrace on his shorty, he was an annoying pipsqueak on court but he admired the first year and was proud of him every time, they meet. 

_He lifted carefully the little crow tightening his embrace fearing he would slip or something; he wasn't heavy nor the weight of a feather; but he was constantly trembling and Bokuto wears his emotions. At that moment, he feared that they would succeed unlocking the door even if his parents had to put the strongest lock redesign and personalized for their house. Sitting on the floor of his bedroom, he doesn't have the time to relax or think of something, his kohai is covered in blood; blood now on his shirt and arms by the way Hinata is gripping him; from head to toes, he can only assume that he looked worse than what he can figure out. He barely hear Kuroo speaking to the operator for the police department. He fixated a mute and figdgety; however still in a sense, he didn't try to escape, it was the completely opposite, Hinata was trying to hide even more in his embrace. The shorty's head under his chin. he covered with one of his hands; the ear of Hinata and whispered softly to him to calm him down and reassured him. He didn't once think about the first aid kit; all his attention had been on Hinata and tried to keep him calm and not hyperventilating in his room._

_As much as he enjoyed the sudden attention, Hinata had on him; he was attentive to any change of behaviour Hinata barely articulate and sound more a whispered "yes" to the police officer as he, Bokuto, confirmed Hinata Shoyo identity to the police officer. Another police officer started taking picture and he can only starred inappropriate probably making his shorty uncomfortable as he saw each inch of his skin either red marks or bruises and scrapes; small wounds which the paramedics finally took care of it and bandage mostly all his body. One of them, the woman paramedic gave him an anodyne through a syringe which is nearly effective within a few minutes as he loosen his grip and stopped being agitated. The female paramedic told the police officer, he was not fit to answer any questions, right now. They gave him a cup of water which he quickly gulp down but his hands were shaking a bit still so he nearly drop the empty plastic cup. Kuroo next to him grab it in time, Hinata tried to tighten his grip around Bokuto shoulder as he plead for no hospital._

_"Don't you worry, Kuroo and I won't let them take you at the hospital all alone. We are staying with you."_

The next image that flash in Bokuto's mind was when _they had to take pictures of the remaining blood that drop on his arms and his legs, he didn't even feel it and they had to take his T-shirt as evidence too. Kuroo was behind helping, but he was mostly a bystander. Kuroo went to greet Coach Ukai who stay downstairs, but a man appeared in front of his bedroom door, and he didn't have a police or paramedic uniform. He said he was a temporary guardian and show his card to the police officer standing in front of his door guarding_ , something he hadn't realized until now; in his bed starring as often as he could within making drastic move to the little body pressed in between Kuroo and him and the darkness in the direction of his ceiling.

_They were separate Kuroo and him from Hinata - the man sitting next to a broken Hinata who didn't react at the sudden change, his eyes were empty and that made Bokuto afraid as he had to follow another police officer downstairs._

_He was immediately interrogate by the police officer who took notes of the events. They were told by the police, under the scrutiny of the Coach Ukai, the man and the woman who tried to enter the house escaped and only a stolen car was left in the street. He tried not to scoff loudly, but he insisted for the police officer to take all the video surveillance around his house that was needed which a police officer took as evidence. Coach Ukai appeared tired from driving, when he glanced to the adult as he insisted on talking to them before they rejoined Hinata._

_"Look, I don't want you to text your friends or the Karasuno team anything about this. We will tell them later, I want the focus to be on Hinata and not trying to appease a group of teens who are in panic. I know you two saw the scars covering the ginger's body and you might wonder why none of Karasuno made any comment about it. They don't know and they won't know any of him "Coach Ukai's voice become more stern. Hinata's has special cream to cover his entire body and so you never see the the scars when he changed. His legal guardian doesn't believe Hinata is aware you saw them, so it's not up to discussion tomorrow when your teams discussed as I'm sure the ginger would want to see Karasuno and Nekoma played a match ." He sighed. "All the coaches will explain to each team the same message and you are not to add more details, what you two saw is scary; but there's far more things around what happen that you don't know and we won't tell you. On the other hand, you are third years, captains, and a friend of the ginger so I made the decision to tell you what happen a couple hours earlier, this is not something the other coaches would agree that any volleyball players should know and nor is their legal guardian agreeing for me to tell you the events of earlier, but you both deserve to know._

_He took a brief pause as if the Coach Ukai wanted to make sure Hinata's legal guardian won't storm in._

_"A few hours ago, I gave the alert that the kid was being kidnapper near my story, I cannot tell you why, they took the disappearance seriously so quickly. The man and the woman who tried to break through in the house are a couple who are responsible_ _for the incident a couple of weeks ago. We haven't told Kurasuno or your teams a lot of information about the incident other than there was an attempt of kidnapping who only succeed to briefly strangle him. We were secretive about it for his sake because he didn't want anyone to fuss more than what they acting around him." Coach Ukai sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Of course, everyone will fuss even more over him and I don't want him to be overwhelm by it especially in the next days even weeks. The Nationals are around the corner and the deal is that Hinata will be participating in the Nationals matches, for sure. He would need rest and would miss a lot of volleyball practices, but the ginger's love for volleyball will outcome everything. While, I and Takeda-sensei took the decision not too detail more on the incident as it was not something we want the team to be focus, paranoid and scare. We know, it is inevitable, you might slipped out that it's linked to the and Suga and Daichi are not dumb to make the connection. I just don't want you to question him and openly whisper about it. We know, the couple is only after Hinata and not on my entire team. I know the words cis gonna travel through other volleyball teams with all the texting and I want to reiterate, I don't want them to start spamming the kid on his phone and make him more uneasy than he is. Last thing, I want to be clear with you; if you need to talk to someone like me or one of your coaches. Seek help anytime, this is not a situation that can be digest in a snapping fingers."_

_Kuroo put his hand on Bokuto shoulder, both don't know how to react properly to this, although, he is grateful for the coach to tell him that; Kuroo and him heard the voice of the woman and the man; they will be watching especially since they were still in the wild._

_"The other teams, especially Kurasuno needs to know that what if a couple approach them and tried to say they are his parents or something similar," Bokuto said worriedly._

_"Takeda-Sensei is already taking the measures and discussing what we are going to tell the team, I need to talk to him and see, but I trust you both to know why it was goddam good move not to let the woman entered."_

_"Feel free you and Hinata's temporary guardian to sleep on the couches, I can bring blankets and pillows." Bokuto offered already moving._

_"Thanks, I appreciate, I'll check with the police officer to see how long it would take for them before they can leave the house."_

Bokuto-chan carefully shifted his weight on the bed feeling his kohai from another team trying to cuddle him and accommodate his clinginess. He didn't feel it weird; the shorty need comfort and he was going give him that. He told Kuroo to sleep and stop thinking, it was enough, they need to sleep not just for the practice, but for whatever Hinata need when he wakes up (which he never vocalized to Kuroo out loud).

* * *

He is the last to wake up and he wished he could spend the entire day sleeping and no showed up for the practice of today after everything happen. However, his pipsqueak and fellow captain seemed to be downstairs, he quickly changed and he grabbed both his phone and Kuroo's. 

He's determinate to learn the JSL as the Senpai shortly explain it's better for the shrimp to use this way of communicating than try and used his voice.

Later on when the Senpai try to polite say he and his young friend would leave his house. He felt attacked by this and the need to protect Hinata. He stood up and Kuroo response was perfect. 

"Sorry, I have to take the phone call," as Bokuto grabbed glasses filling one of it with orange juice, water for Kuroo and empty for Hinata. He was going to wait until he face him to ask him. He grabbed plates and some fruits, whipped cream, syrup and chocolate. He was meet by Hinata who was suddenly even smaller than usual, maybe he was tired and it was trick in his mind. 

"No need of helping. You are our favorite guest, just sit and..." He saw Hinata wanted to say something so Bokuto switched before he disobeyed the doctors orders and his legal guardian and gave him the fruits box and the whipped cream can which he set on the table.

Hinata grabbed a pen and sloppily write water, before asking for more papers or something to write in a way to communicate, his right hand still trembling. Bokuto gave Kuroo's phone so they can respond to the inevitable ton of text messages. When they opened their phone, for the first few minutes as they eat, their phones was blowing of text messages and since they were in a group chat for Captain and Vice-Captain with Karasuno and other teams from Miyagi; mainly Suga-san idea to keep contact and talked about volleyball. Of course, Daichi-san and Suga-san privately text individually both of them asking them about news of Hinata. His favorite setter had text him explaining that the coach told them; he won't be there.

" _What happen to you? Are you okay? Why are you skipping? This isn't like you! You are really skipping!_ " were amount the few recurrent texts the third years received.

Of course, he glanced at the notifications, but he responded to none knowing if he started to respond to a single text, others will be eager to have a response from him.

Kuroo was laughing next to him.

"Oof Kenma is worry, I haven't text him and the coach just told them, I won't be there the entire day of practice." As Kuroo quickly typed on his phone to respond to some texts. "but I just text him to tell the coach we will go because everyone deserve to see you and we want to have a match a bit."

" ** _Karasuno is there?_** " the Senpai translated verbally standing behind the three teens as neither Kuroo or him realized Hinata had tried to get their attention and sign.

"Yes, Shoyo-kun, Coach Ukai texts me, they are practicing and warming up with the other teams. We can joined them in half - hour... sorry going to have to take that call. I see the pancakes look delicious," as the Senpai retreated to take another phone call.

Bokuto went to get his other new phone, in his room, after hearing from Kuroo's question that his little crow had no longer a phone because the police had taken his bicycle and his schoolbag where was his phone and it was evidence for now. He won't be able to recuperate until the investigation is over. Bokuto's parents were rich and he had a new phone somewhere that he had yet started using, he could give it to Hinata for the time being and probably he would insist on the kid to keep it.

He cleaned the dishes while Kuroo took the time to help Hinata set up the phone by adding the contacts and adding all Nekoma team and his in the new phone. The Senpai was leaning on the doorway crossing his arms with a small grin not talking just starring. He had finish and was ready to get his bag. 

"Chop. Chop. Kohai, I got your travel bag and your sport clothes. Do you want to put the stuffed animals in it?"

Hinata snapped his head to give his attention to the Senpai and nodded and sign something Bokuto couldn't understand and the Senpai hasn't yet translate. It frustrated him and he was determined to check online whenever he had a break to sign back to his friend. He knew it wasn't done on purpose to be exclude of the conversation, but it would definitely help the little crow's moral if other would reply to him instead of him having to write on a notepad or type on the phone his answers.

"That's right, I'll carried you to Nekoma High and we will following your friends there and maybe if you are not too tired, you can spike or play a bit of volleyball practice match."

Hinata response with a pump fist in the air and a large bright smile. They learned from the Senpai, Hinata was clear from the possibility of a concussion and obviously no sport and he needed to be careful for the next weeks; but the kid is too stubborn; he crave and love volleyball. It won't be the first nor the last, they would see Hinata pushed himself for the sake of volleyball, therefore; the Senpai suggested and explained it's better to give him the opportunity to play a short amount of time supervised, than saying no and something happen because he does something reckless by inadvertence.

* * *

Moments later, the Senpai had Hinata's travel bag and Kuroo was carrying their friend toward the destination while he carried their sports bags and halfway, they would switch up. It was bright sunny and the Senpai had agree to let them carry their little charge if they were walking on the pavement sidewalk and not used the buses and make Hinata feeling crowded by the amount of strangers surrounding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it respond to your expectation. It's still difficult for them to process the live event and even the aftermath. Karasuno team, Nekoma team and Fukurodani? Nah? I don't know; you tell me.


	3. Breaking the news : Takeda-Sensei & Reassurance through texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda-sensei open his mouth and everything went downhill. When the words is out and everyone rely on the text to understand what happen = chaos, misunderstanding, stress and worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and for the comments! I'm excited to read more of your thoughts ! Enjoy! Not Beta

Takeda-sensei embodied, for many young volleyball players, optimist; if Hinata is a ball of energy, people consider Takeda's strength of perseverance rely on his optimist, especially his faith, he has in this new team of volleyball players. The moment Hinata Shoyo stepped in the Karasuno Gym, he changed the current flow of the volleyball team. Hinata was bright in his own way, Takeda-sensei could see that.

Both Coach Ukai and him were aware of his past when they met him and his temporary guardian as his parents were always traveling and his siblings away in college, at the beginning of the school year. No doubt, they stand by their decision to keep Hinata Shoyo, in the team, no matter what happened in his past, during the kidnapping attempt, three weeks ago or yesterday. It would not only devastated him, but also the rest of the team. Furthermore, while feedback from Nekoma and Fukurodani were always on the overall of the team decent and that the team kept progressing to become stronger, at some point; they all praised Hinata Shoyo's ability to draw not just some positive energy; but the boost to keep loving volleyball. 

Calling Fukurodani Coach and Nekoma Head Coach was not an easy conversation, they had to decide what to tell the students without scaring them, but also to satisfy their thirst of curiosity. They decided that the weekend at Nekoma and Fukurodani will still hold ( Saturday being practice at the Nekoma's gym and Sunday, in Fukurodani's gym).

"The number 10 is a friend for all of them and even other teams of the Miyagi prefecture, we need to think about the outcome if the words go out to them." Coach Nekomata was talking to Takeda-san. 

"Yes, and with the upcoming mini-camp before the National. The kid might just be sitting on the bench."

"I'm sure we can find a solution and maybe spend a weekend at Karasuno, I'm sure the boys won't mind," Coach Takeyuki said. " We are always sending the invitation, but I'm sure you would love to host us too."

"Yes, totally," Takeda replied, a little bit more energetic, " you too have truly help our first years to push our second and third year! But, on a more serious thought, I'm worry on how fragile mentality is. He's resilient, but he is still a kid and they haven't caught the couple."

"Our security around our school is very tight when Karasuno comes, we can ensure the security will know," Coach Takeyuki said while Head Coach Nekomata nodded.

"We will check on our players respectively to ensure they are okay and coming in term with what happened yesterday. As for the rest of the teams, they all deserve to know, but we will stay to the strict minimum."

"I got to go but we can talk later,"

"Yes, it's been a long night for you. It's best if you sleep before driving the bus sleep deprived."

"Oh Ukai-san is coming back driving this afternoon, we will arrive a bit later."

Takeda-sensei shut his phone as he walked away from the store after ensuring someone from the Ukai family would be able to take over.

"Don't you both worry about the store, I'll be fine," the woman said as Takeda bowed to her. " Let Ukai know to take care of that player of his."

Takeda-sensei nodded as he took his car and drove to the school parking before entering the gym a few minutes later. Unlocking the club room, checking anything that would belong to Hinata that he might have forgotten here before heading to the gym. He saw Kageyama being the first to arrive for the morning practice.

"Hi Kageyama!"

"Hi Takeda-sensei," Kageyama was surprised to see him so early.

"Let me know when Daichi is here. Hinata won't be here,today. I will explain later."

"Yes, Takeda-sensei." Kageyama bowed and left while Takeda-sensei sighed internally worried how the teen would react to the news.

He unlocked the small office he and Coach Ukai would share as he wanted to check, they have invited Aobajahsai to a practice next weekend, which was supposed to be the surprise of today, but with Hinata state. They needed to rethink, it was easier to keep the weekend invitation in Tokyo, since Hinata was there and the kids would try and visit him. After that, they were supposed to go to one last short camp with a few volleyball teams which Fukurodani was hosting and in which they were the first to accept, so he didn't have any confirmation who would be there.

It was still very early, yet this couldn't wait, he wanted to have this done so he could take care of his team after he told them the news. He left a voicemail: 

"Hi Coach Nobuteru, it's Takeda from the Karasuno team about the invitation I sent to have a practice match next week, however something happened to our player number 10, Hinata Shoyo. We are waiting on the aftermath of what the doctors say. He was taken by a couple yesterday night, they hurt him badly enough that he may not play the practice if you can let your team know before they tried overwhelm the kid for not playing? Call me back when you get this message so we can discuss what's best. "

"You wish to see me, Takeda-sensei?" Daichi asked when he arrived around 7 a.m. He saw the bags under his teacher's eye. " You look like you barely slept is everything, alright?"

Takeda-sensei tried to smile and sound reassuring to the captain: "Don't worry about me. I'm just going to sleep a bit and everything should be fine. Yes, if you could take over the warm-up and the small practice before we go to Nekoma High, the match was pushed back in the afternoon. Coach Ukai is running late, that's why the match would be later, we would depart around 11 a.m. Hinata won't be there for the practice, I don't have the confirmation if he can attend Nekoma's afternoon practice. Wake me up at 10:30 if Coach Ukai is hasn't arrived yet"

"Of course, catch up on sleep, Suga and I have it and I hope we can have more news on Hinata. I really don't want him to be sick."

Takeda-sensei doesn't respond about Hinata and only says : "Thanks."

Daichi bowed and closed the door behind him as he let himself sleep for the next 3 hours. 

**Daichi**

As the captain Daichi is the second to arrive in the gym, Kageyama scowled near a wall as he stretched. He immediately realized Hinata is not in the room with Kageyama already hitting the ball, there's a lack of energy as he never thought the bright happy first year would miss this opportunity; the others are slowly trickling as he saw them walk a bit behind him. Kageyama jogged toward him trying not to sound mad at his captain.

"Hi Daichi-Senpai, I wish to ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know anything about Hinata? Takeda-sensei told me Hinata won't be showing up at the practice today, but I  _ know _ , "stressing over the word, " he wouldn't miss practicing volleyball especially with the Nekoma team."

"No, I haven't heard anything," That was worrisome since if one team member couldn't show up, they usually text him or Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei would text him to let him know. He grabbed his phone rechecking if he missed any texts; nope, only one from yesterday from Hinata had sent in one of their group chats ' _ Have a bright night, everyone'.  _ This was strange. "Don't worry Kageyama I'm sure it's nothing."

"Alright, Takeda-sensei is in the office, he wishes to see you when you arrive."

"Thanks."

Instead of going to change like he first thought to do, the door ajar and he pushed it, he's not blind enough that Takeda-sensei looked dead on his feet even if he tried to smile trying to convey at Daichi not to worry. He is told to take over the practice until Coach Ukai arrives which he doesn't mind, but when he is told Hinata would not be there and trying to text the first year would be no use as Hinata did not have access to his phone. He added that the match against Nekoma was delayed. He felt a nagging feeling and suspicions, but he didn't voice anything to him. Takeda-sensei seemed stressed too as if he knew what's going on with Hinata and texting him would do nothing. He would ask Suga's opinion.

He reunited the team around him, the managers were not coming until they board in the bus which the original time was in hour

"Where's Hinata ? He won't forget about this match," Noya said, bouncing excited for the upcoming day.

"I have to agree. He is running late when he knows we need to go in the bus, this is not like him," Tsukishima.

Daichi cleared his throat as he glared slightly to make Tanaka stop talking to Noya. Suga is standing next to him. 

" We won't depart to the bus until 11 a.m. today. Coach Ukai is running late, but we will have a match this afternoon. As for Hinata, he is not coming and don’t try to call him, Takeda-sensei seems to know what's going on with him, but he is not telling me anything. The only thing we can do is wait.We can do the warm-ups and practice our serves and receive by pairing Kageyama and Kinoshita, Noya and Tsukishima, Ennoshita, Tanaka and Yamaguchi; Asahi and Narita. Suga, you are with me, I need to talk to you. Let's do this!" The pairings were completely different and surprised everyone but they obeyed. 

They stayed a bit away from the others and Suga fired up questions making Daichi realize Suga had no idea what was going so Hinata did not text him in case he needed comfort. His eyes wandered a bit around as they stretched making sure everyone was correctly stretching. He knew his pairings were odd but he wanted to make the first year more comfortable than just by the four of them. Hinata was the only one who really glue and seemed to know everyone. 

The managers arrived and Daichi informed them about Hinata and the change of schedule and they started practicing under his watchful eyes with Hinata not here, he removed himself from any of the team so five people would play on each side of the net. They get immersed in the sport, they all love.

At 10:30 a.m., he woke up Takeda-sensei who spring up and grabbed his phone and some papers and asked everyone to put all the equipment away, check if they missed anything and assemble in a circle. He has something to tell with Coach Ukai. At 10:45, Coach Ukai stumbled looking even worse than Takeda-sensei, his face was somber and Daichi first thought something bad happened to Hinata and the growing pit feeling in his stomach expanded exponentially.

Coach Ukai didn't cheer them up, the atmosphere shifted and even Tanaka and Noya seemed to realize the charges as they starred. 

"You must all have your phone blowing with worry messages about Hinata. I understand, we didn't tell you anything, but I want to reassure you all. Hinata is alive, he is going to be fine. He is mostly in shock, traumatized, but he is alive and he will bounce back even quicker than we can think. Takeda-sensei and I decided to tell you about it, we agree that both Fukurodani and Nekoma players will know about it. There's been a traumatic incident even more than what happened the last three weeks, that involved Hinata, the captains of Fukurodani and Nekoma teams. " Coach Ukai didn't wait for anyone to say anything as disbelief, shock and worry are the emotions he sees and stresses on the fact. "Everyone is fine, Hinata is in Tokyo, he is being seen by the doctors at the hospital as we speak, he will most likely be discharged this afternoon. The third years are no injuries, but Hinata is the one who is left with the most scare not just physically, it's also how his mental state is. He is  _ now _ fragile," Coach Ukai insisted. " You need to be gentle with him even if he is slower than usual, stumble or have a reaction of being scared."

Coach Ukai paused to let everyone sink the news. The questions fused.

"What is the incident?" Suga cuts down worrying about Hinata.

"What should we expect?" Daichi added, _what the_ _hell_ happened yesterday, he should have told the boys to leave and not stay in the gym to be sent to the Tokyo hospital meaning something bad would happen. He felt as a failure as he felt Suga and Asahi put a hand on his shoulders, Suga on his left and Asahi on his right.

"When can we see him?" Tanaka and Noya asked, the latter added. " Who dared to hurt him!"

"Is he awake?" Kageyama voiced out throughout the crying Asahi who was reassured by Ennoshita next to him as all eyes set on him and then Coach Ukai.

The rest are too stunned to react.

"He is awake, he cannot talk so that was what I was going to say. It's like three weeks ago when Hinata could not talk, this time, his legal guardian reminded him and me that he can use Japanese sign language to communicate instead of trying to communicate. He doesn't have his phone so his guardian who is staying with him will mostly be the interpreter for us."

"I know about the Japanese sign language, we call it JSL for shorter ," Narita said as they looked.

"So do I," Ennoshita added raising his hand.

"And I," Tsukishima said pushing his glasses 

"Wow! You can all teach us on our way a bit so we can communicate with him," Noya said excitedly for the chance to communicate with his kohai again.

Daichi saw the shock in the coach and Takeda-sensei faces, of course three members of the team know sign language, that is a lucky coincidence, but maybe they connect with him. 

"This is good! " Takeda-sensei said.

Coach Ukai who had his arm crossed nodded: "Hinata will be less isolated especially how fragile he is. That reminds me of a few things, I have to tell you. Hinata is going to have bruises around his neck and bandages on his legs and his arms, I do not want anyone to overwhelm him with your questions. He has an extremely difficult night so the kid barely slept, but his legal guardian is going to bring him this afternoon even if Hinata is exhausted because he thinks its a good thing Hinata socializes and sees the team physically and of course Fukurodani will be joining us at Nekoma High. His legal guardian confirmed to me and I saw it in my eyes, Hinata is extremely clinging do not try to abruptly force to disengage from his grip just patiently wait until I come or his guardian," 

He glanced at the first years while Yachi took note of everything in her notepad writing as fast she could. "We do not know how we will react in the gym so we will go with the flow. Daichi, me or Takeda or one of the coaches, or his legal guardian will say something. I know you guys want an answer and since both Captains were involved you wish to seek an answer. They know, but they cannot tell you everything for Hinata's sake, but also the police who need to conduct their own investigation. They are probably going to stay near him as Hinata seemed to rely on them a lot by instincts or by the fact that he can seek protection, we are not sure, but the doctors are clear that he might seek proximity with others who were directly with him when the incident happen. I know how protective you all are," as he glanced at the third year starting by Suga, then him, then Asahi and then the second year Ennoshita, Tanaka, Noya who is stopped bouncing and has a fierce look; Narita and Kinoshita."This is important that we support him trying to seek people instead of pushing them away."

He looked at his watch. 

"We better start going if you have any questions, you can ask me or Takeda-sensei, if you feel overwhelmed by what's going on or how Hinata is reacting let us know. We can deal with this."

No words as they grabbed their bags, Daichi glanced at Kageyama who's awfully quiet, the kid did not know how to deal with his emotions and he never see him being the first out, but also glancing at his phone. Usually, Suga and he would be sitting together in the bus and they both definitely need to sit together to talk about what they just did. He cannot wrap his mind over what is going over his kohai, the Nationals were right over the corner, but they need to work double in case they cannot rely even more on Hinata. They couldn't burn the first year like they did with Asahi last year. He can survive three hours of bus without Suga and it will let him think about a plan for the team, they won't let Hinata down because he is not there as much as them on the court. They can win some sets and give some spare to Hinata. He also needs to think of a plan for the baby crow, god he is a sunshine whose energy motivated all the team. How would they do if Hinata is fragile, broken for the time being. Already Tanaka and Noya are less loud than earlier when they stepped in the gym. 

"Suga, sit with Kageyama, I don't want him to be alone." 

Suga wanted to argue but he saw Daichi's eyes and nodded.

He unlocked his phone fully charged and gave a last glance in the lockers and the gym while Kiyoko checked the clubroom. Coach Ukai stopped him as the other went outside to enter the bus as everyone is checking their phone for any message:

"I know what you are thinking, Daichi, this is not your fault; what happened is beyond your capacity and others are facing the repercussions of their negligence," Coach Ukai growled at the end of his sentence.

"I will be driving, I have sleep more and I haven't driven back and forth from Tokyo to here," Takeda-sensei as Coach Ukai nodded, sitting on the seat oppose to the driver seat and falling asleep.

**Suga**

This was a devastating catastrophe, he started imagine all the worst scenario while he was glad coach Ukai would say something, it didn't sound enough to satisfy his curiosity. He sat next to Kageyama who watch the window and glared at his phone. Suga felt Kageyama gazed at him wordless, however Suga did not push his kohai who still need time to process.

He quickly tapped on the texting app and click on the first groupchat.

**_SugaK_ ** \- ' _ Is Hinata alright? ' _

Immediately the reply follow and most phones in the bus started to buzz and rings which all turned off fearing to wake up their coach Ukai who they could all clearly see was sleeping.

**IwaizumiH** \- ' _ Aren't you the vice-captain? _ '

**AoneT** \- ' _ Hinata is with you what kind of question is that? _ '

That text surprise Suga and many likes follow on that text

**Futakuchi_Tech** \- '😧'

It took him until Aone write to see that he was so worried for his other kohai, the baby crow, even if he was the oldest of the first year, to see that he wrote in the wrong chat, he had wrote in  **lilSunshine's Friends** , the one which Hinata create to keep all his friendships into one place and therefore players were meeting others players with who they never fought against which is why most kept their last name in this chat. In other chat like the Karasuno one, he was MamaCrowSuga. He intend to write in the chat where only he and Daichi had with the two captains

**SugaK** \- ' _ Oh no! i mean to ask @KurooT and @BokutoK _ ' he quickly replied. 

Which blew up more proportionally as more people were online the chat. Only the rest of the team were viewing but not commenting on the chat.

**OikawaT** _ \- 'What happened to chibi-chan? Did you lose him again?  _ '

**IwaizumiH** \- ' _ It's too early to believe you lost him in the same area where he lives' _

**OikawaT** \- ' _ Meanie Iwa-chan' _

**AkaashiK** _ \- "We were just inform Hinata is resting at the hospital' _

**TsukishimaK** \-  _ We did not lose, the kid. He just never showed up at the practice. _

**NishinoyaY** \- ' _ He's with @BokutoK and @KurooT _ '

**TakeruN** \- ' _ What is he doing with an owl and a cat in the middle of the night _ ?"

**TendoS** \- ' _ What happened? What's going on? Is Hinata alright? _ '

**TerushimaY** \- ' _ Hinata is hurt ? _ ''

**KenmaK** \- ' _ @KurooT & @BokutoK won't answer their phones probably because they shut it down to avoid overwhelm Hinata from the flow of notifications. _ '

A few reactions on his text.

**TerushimaY** \- ' _ How do you know? _ "

A few reactions on his text.

**KenmaK** \- " _ @KurooT texted me earlier saying he is shutting his phone & btw the previous post & what our coach told us; they are taking care of Hinata _ ."

A few reactions on his text.

**UshijimaW** \- W _ TF happen, you are blowing my phone of notifications! It's not even noon! It's one thing when it's the shrimp, but his name is not popping in any notifications _ "

' **OikawaT** \- ' _ Hospital! Why is chibi-chan at the hospital! Details! @KagayemaT _ '

It's a couple of hours while some try to take control and try to calm the panic and while others too lazy to reread the chat are asking to repeat the story and any information. Kageyama never replied to Oikawa’s text, he didn't read the chat, he was focused on something else on his phone. Daichi and Suga texted each other about what to do about their little crow and they also listened to the three who knew JSL trying to replicate the signs. Suga glanced and felt it was like his special technique for the team, but more complex. He could learn, he briefly glanced at Kageyama who was staring at his phone looking at some of the signs. He's awake but he hasn't said a word.

"I should have followed the dumbass, but he insisted on stopping by the store and that I go home."

"This is not your fault! Kageyama, we don't even know the circumstances of what happened! Don't blame yourself! Let's concentrate on the fact that we might see Hinata this afternoon and maybe they will tell us!"

Suga really tried to be optimistic but he was really worried, he was not present and the lack of information kept increasing his worries as he reexamined Coach Ukai's speech.

While the team had arrived and were now warming up with the rest of the teams , Fukurodani and Nekoma with the absent captains, the Vice-Captains were in charge after greeting. They starred , at first , as it's usually Hinata who breaks the silence/tension by running around toward Kenma and then Kageyama chasing him or their sunshine would bold toward Bokuto and Akaashi jumping up and down. They put their things in one of the rooms where they would sleep. They all wanted to play yet, with Hinata not in sight and the little information. The Karasuno team was crumbling with worries, fear and stress; the second and third years worried and shaken and the first years were clearly physically shaken.

Only for a single text around 2 p.m.

**_Baby crow_ ** \-  _ I ok! Sleepy! c u l8tr _ ( I'm okay! Sleepy! See you later)  _ dt worry. hospital give me pills. turn notifs of so keep writing readltr bu heache lok at scren _ **(** Don't worry.  **The** hospital gives me pills. Turning off notifications so keep writing  **will** read later but **I have** a headache looking at  **the** screen)

More texted and everyone reacted to the single text Hinata - baby crow - has wrote with heart and thumb up.

**_TsukishimaK_ ** _ \- tch the hospital doesnt give you the pills, it is the doctors who prescribe you them. _

"That's not the point!" Tanaka berated his kohai as he glanced at his phone.

Suga sighed in relief when someone said to Tsukishima, on the other hand, it may be the way for the blond first year to cope with the news, but trying to keep small thing normal.

His text was even more horrendous no doubt, Suga thought as everyone started forming a circle all holding their phones because Kuroo had just written in the chat using Hinata's account. The coaches had left the kids to talk elsewhere, delaying the match knowing the match may just be one set, at this point. Some try not to show and be stronger for the youngers, but they were all shaken because the circumstances surrounding the incident were not divulged to any students. Plus the captains who usually reinforce the foundations were not here.

**Baby crow** \- ' _ This is KurooT holding Hinata's phone, he has trouble from reading all your texts, @BokutoK and I will read him later when he feels better and write back in the chat ! Just calm down!' _

**KurooT** \- ' _ I don't want to overwhelm the shrimp _ ' was send with his own account.

Everyone is still no one dare to write and seem the memo has passed as they awaited for more information. Kuroo was now texting a message which Daichi replied before clapping forcing everyone to at least stretch again before they play for whoever wants to play a set while they want for the little to arrive.

**DaichiS** \- ' _ KurooT is right! We are sorry for blowing _ '

Many react to this post with thumb up to show they agree without writing more.

"They are on their way, Kuroo seems to be handling the communication," Kenma said out loud making Noya, Tanaka and Suga highly anticipated physically to see their kohai.

**Kuroo**

Bokuto was now holding Hinata in his arm, not once complaining about the weight which knowing his fellow captain he won't. Bokuto would rubbed his back which Hinata was resting his head on his shoulder like he had done half the path. Hinata was giving a few pills before they depart and it was around 3 p.m. The shrimp would be a bit loopy which was a sight to see and he was ready to take videos to keep as a souvenir. He was falling hard on finding the kid very cute.

Kuroo was in charge of responding to all the texts and firing up as quickly as possible to reassure everyone from all the phones while the Senpai offered to hold the third years bag while he reassured everyone, because the group chat were going out of proportion. The sunny was glaring on the phones, Bokuto-chan had permit him to respond to the texts as he didn't want to say something different than him and make the situation spiral out of control. Bokuto knew how serious this incident was, he had a tight grip (not suffocating one) yet, they both time to time around scare that someone would jump and try to take Bokuto'S number 1 little discipline. He fired all his messages on his phone just writing. ' _ I will read your message and reply to you when I have the time' _ . He sent another to Kenma telling him that they were half-way and to reassure everyone that Hinata was sleepy. He put his phone away and he repeated the same thing with Kuroo did the same with Bokuto-chan's phone ' _ This is KurooT, Bokuto-san will read your text and reply later when we have time and everything is settle down for the little shrimp. _ ' and send a more personalized text to Akaashi. As for responding to Karasuno, he didn't because it's not the best to try and say something that could be over analysed by a very protective team. Kuroo was glad to be the one holding the phones because with Bokuto-chan, it could have been a bit more of a disaster because Bokuto would be to near his emotions and spilled or not thinking to write an uniform message to stop most of the spamming 

He wrote a common message to everyone which he copy-pasted in every private message and group chat then he marked them as unread.

_ This is KurooT texting through Hinata Shoyo's phone to send a message to anyone who is a friend or in a group chat. Hinata has not read any of your text messages and he just wrote what he thought could sound reassuring. Bokuto-san and I will read him all of your texts tonight when he feels a little better and not overwhelmed.  _

_ The little shrimp is okay, he is obviously tired and he is eager to respond to all your texts, but looking at the screen phone is not recommended by his doctor for top long so I don't want to overwhelm the little shrimp with all the notifications. I have turned off his new phone because his old one is in the head of the police who is investigating what happened. Here is his new phone number, don't try to call as its turned off and we don't want him to panic with all the notifications of missed calls from you. Feel free to text him in private your phone number so I can put you in his contact.  _

****

**15 minutes before he's taking by the couple**

Hinata had writing  _ Have a bright night, everyone _ just as he left the gym around 8:45 p.m. in the groupchat.

Later, the inspector in charge of his case since five years had the crime lab in charge of inspecting his bicycle and his schoolbag, the scientists retrieved Hinata's phone in it and documented the evidence as they unlocked his phone. An unsent text to the group chat  **lilSunshine's Friends** was found and a picture of the single text was given to the inspector.

_ Halp! 119! Coach storekidnaped cuople  _ (Help! 119! Coach store kidnapped couple).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since English is not my first language. I apologize if the characters seemed very OCC, I may not have the right words to express.
> 
> Of course, this is a chat where some players don't know every player because its a chat Hinata had created so there's no special nickname so everyone knows who is sending a text in a much more private chat or in contact. Players would renamed Hinata or other team members.  
> I did not let Hinata stay overnight because something hospitals returns patient back home believing they don't need to overwatch.
> 
> NEXT UP: MEETING THE CLINGY & FRAGILE HINATA


	4. We don’t flight, we fly to fight - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited with a fragile crow! All 3 teams are seing the consequences of these incidents, but they also play a practice match, after all that's why they were at Nekoma High. Reminiscence from the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POV but as the third person view so it will quicken the pace a bit more, you know? Lots of fluff!

Bokuto kept his strong grip on Hinata's body who manage to fall asleep after taking his medication, at Bokuto's house, he didn't even wake up during the swap up. Kuroo and he were glad he may look physically broken and his mind fragile as one of the "behaviour changes" (they read internet while Hinata was distract). One being an empty shell who didn't react to anything. Bokuto rolled with his instincts and deal the best he could to help him. While walking only ten more minutes of walking under the sun, Bokuto was already thinking about hosting Karasuno in his house, he had a large empty room with a few boxes, but they could fit a few people in and it would be maybe safer than a big gym. He wasn't sure but he will do whatever his little discipline needed. 

The only thing worrying the Senpais was if Hinata would switch of behaviours and started pushing everyone out, it seemed that Hinata had not yet crash down from the weight of the reality; for now he was just content his little kohai was clingy to his friends, seeking a form of comfort. Hinata had been clingy with them from the moment they step out of Bokuto's house, which the Senpai didn't mind that the young boy was clingy to one of his friends; if Bokuto provided some kind of comfort then so be it. Senpai was more than happy of the first hours following the incident, he was conscious of Kuroo-san and Bokuto's presence.

" I make him believe he's going to play volleyball, but he's mostly going to be too tired and more interested into seeing everyone to play. I mostly play along to calm him down," Senpai blurt out randomly, as a way to give them an advice, Bokuto guess?

"There's probably a game that's going to happen, won't the noise bother him? I don't have any conceal noises headphones?" Kuroo turned his head as the Senpai was walking behind them as he realized that the noise might disturb the shrimp. With three teams, there's like 35-40 teammates inside the same gym all awaiting them.

"You can all speak normally, Hinata won't be bother by the noises, I used to bring him during my volleyball practices; in fact; it calms him even more when he heard a volleyball match," Senpai who-never-gave-his-name chuckled. " Shoyo-kun would sleep in the gym during our late practice and he was so cute, " he gushed" it was a great time." He cleared his voice. " When he's not concentrates on the game, he often sleeps, I'm sure Karasuno have pretty good misadventures about losing him in a tournament because the kid ended sleeping in the weirdest place." He continued explaining. "The only issue it brings, at the gym during practice match is that he ends up sleeping a bit in some random places of the gym, in between bags, under a bunch of our jackets which he makes a bed out of it don't ask me how he ended doing this, but its' probably the most common thing, kohai-kun happen to do, near a bench, near the score board, scared the hell of our teammates because they never realized he was sleeping there until the end of the match and they nearly step on him," He shook his head grinning remembering the weirdest spots, "in the back of the court; thought I have to give it to him; he hasn't yet sleep in the middle of the court when we played, but with accidents, since he is clingy, he may be sleepwalking in the middle of the court in the middle of the game two - three times, it's funny but also scary. Sometimes, we are able to catch the ball and other times, Sho-kun has his freaky moments like when he stops and plant himself to receive or spike the ball that is too late for us to catch it and deviate it."

Kuroo and him were absorbing all the information as funny as it seems hearing it, he could only imagine spiking and his little discipline sleepwalking into it. That is freaky, but for the little one to receive or spike while he is sleepwalking that would be a sight to see. Thought, how many nicknames that guy had for his little discipline?!

"I do suggest to spot him so you prevent the balls hitting him, we were on rotation so there's always two people who would sit next to him to push back an incoming ball. Of course, the best place for him would be next to the set points if everyone is occupied that way those who's in charges of the points can keep an eye on the game and on him."

"I'm not going to play today, I'm going to stay with my number 1 discipline," Bokuto declared, Kuroo didn't know if his passion for volleyball with overthrow this statement, but Bokuto-chan was the kind of guy who really takes care of his friends and listen to what they need. He was still muddling on the new information, the shrimp sound handful to handle, he wondered if that's why Karasuno is always having an eye on him; thought the summer Tokyo camp, Hinata had never react that way and Suga-san would have mention about all these "adventures"; therefore more people from other teams would be able to cover if it happens?

They were now in Gym 2 where the rest of the practice match was happening, Kuroo was the one opening the door. Everyone stood still from their position, already scattered in the gym as they already start practicing receiving, passes and spikes with each other and the voices quiet down, Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei are the first to greet them whispering as Hinata was complete relax and asleep. None of the adults wanted to disturb the little one as Kuroo dropped their bags on the side of the gym and taken out their jackets from their bags to give to Bokuto. The Coaches caught up with them and they decided to talk outside with Senpai who was waiting at the door.

The volleyball players from the three teams approached Bokuto as the third year plopped himself on the gym floor holding on his chest a sleepy Hinata who's breathing is the only indication, he's not in total peacefulness - it sounded sometimes painful to breath. Bokuto was rubbing very delicately (who knew, a few thoughts looking at their Captain) the back as if he didn't to rub too hard. The atmosphere was screaming discomfort especially for volleyball players who didn't knew number 10 as much as Karasuno or their Captain. They all peered at him curious but no mistaken, bandages were wrapped around his tiny arms, he look like a mommy! His face showing no discomfort because of the cuts on his cheeks and redness as he had been repeatedly slap, only his breathing was irregular from time to time.

Karasuno crowded around trying to get a look at Hinata, Noya is the first to sit next to Bokuto and starred at his favorite kohai. Hinata was everyone's favorite on the team even for Daichi sometimes, Hinata had been lately favor over Suga. In fact, for the next minutes, everyone starred as Kuroo grabbed Kenma probably to reassure his childhood friend on the little crow condition, only to come back to stood behind Bokuto as he crossed his arms while Kenma sat down without holding his game, just in front of Bokuto. 

The third year Karasuno all stood up looking from up at Bokuto and Hinata. Suga is the first to coo as he sees a sleeping Hinata in Bokuto's arm struggling not to ask open arms to give the baby crow to him. The second and first years are looking uneasy at the reality of Hinata's physical, they all had their mind conjured the worst thing, but seeing him put everyone to shiver for a moment or turned the head. Kageyama frowned as his darker blue eyes fixated his partner not sure if he was still alive, he so wanted to scream and talked to him and _tossed to him_.

Noya, who was sitting on Bokuto's left and Tsukishima crouched just behind his short Senpai, curious to see his immature teammate unmoving. Usually, Hinata greeted him loudly but this was for Tsukishima a different kind of loud; at this moment right now; it echoed pain. Noya and Tsukishima, both had the straight open view at his purplish mauve with red mark on his tiny neck, it covered his entire neck. Both blinked and shuddered from facing it, it was even worse than three weeks ago, when it was only two spots of redness which fade in the following weeks. This time, whoever did this, must have suffocate him by the pressure they put on his tiny neck, Noya had read so many things upon on the night with Tanaka when Daichi had made the declaration that Hinata couldn't talk. Noya put his hands in fists furious that his kohai was attacked. After the bullies and these people who no one on the team knew who were there or anything about them except those who strangle him were not the bullies from Karasuno, could his kohai have a break and play as a healthy first year? For the second years, Noya remembered - as he couldn't detached his eyes on Hinata's bruises - It took them a week to realize his kohai have been attack by someone while Daichi, Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai had kept the secret and only revealed to the rest of the team, it was being handle when Tanaka and him voiced their concerns. Noya next thought made him remembered other incidents at the beginning of the year with those awful bullies girls and boys from his year (second year) and a few third years who gang up on him at every hour of the day.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Are you going to play or what? Hinata is expecting for you to all play!" His voice trying hard to whisper, but it still echoed in the gym, Hinata didn't move an inch from the echo projected next to his ears, only tightened his grip on Bokuto's shirt as Bokuto shifted him slowly so he was laying on his laps. He grabbed the jackets of their team handed by Kuroo earlier; he folded Kuroo's jacket as a pillow, he put it on his right leg where Hinata's head was laying and his jacket draped over as the air conditioning was working full capacity.

"He's sleeping, Bokuto-san!" Akaashi said.

"Don't worry, he doesn't stirred with my voice, it's okay! Come on, you guys needs to practice! Especially Karasuno team, you cannot let Hinata down if he can't play; you may rely on him to do these quick attacks, but he also need to know you can win while he rest to be at his best" Bokuto tried to cheer up and get a few to crowd to scattered in the gym and less around him won't stress him to have a panic attack, especially as the shrimp knew mostly Akaashi and him from the team. They were the first one to scatter around and offer tips to their first years on the team and stretches with Tsukishima.

"Come on Tsukki-kun, let's practice your blocks, I'm the best teacher in this gym to show you up," Kuroo slapping his back as Tsukishima grumbled about the nickname as Kuroo pushed as a way of trying to have the blond first year focus on something that wasn't starring at his short teammate. "Come on Washio-san, let's show Four-Eyes-kun how to block, let's take another one or two wing spikers to work on it."

Washio grunted in agreement already looking from his teammates who will spikes to help the blocking. While Kai, Nekoma's Vice-Captain, pushed Lev, Yaku, Yamamoto, Fukunaga and Teshiro with Shibayama as a sub to play with the opposing team after checking himself that they had all stretch correctly. Konoha and Anohori, two teammates of the Fukurodani team offered to do the points on the board, the coaches has yet return from outside.

Daichi glanced at Bokuto who was holding his first year, he felt jealous because as a captain, he couldn't just care of one member that was Suga's job, he had to motivate the rest of the team and they were here to practice. He wished he could bond better with the first year who made Asahi come back and power-up a very happy Noya and by default an excited Tanaka to come back; the one who pushed the trio of second years mostly sub for now to help him becoming better as a volleyball player. Hinata was the one who energize an anxious Yamaguchi, who doesn't back down when Kageyama is rude or call him a dumbass - still surprise Daichi, it didn't affect the kid's self-esteem especially when he was bullied by second and third years of Karasuno at the same time in school and who is knocking slowly on Tsukishima's brick - Shiratorizawa game making the blond first year more bearable as a teammate for the upperclassmen and definitely a game changer by being hook into volleyball because Hinata and the rest of the team relied heavily on the tall first year to win the match. This ray of sunshine really deserved to be taken care by their teammates.

Daichi picked Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Noya, Asahi and Kinoshita to practice against Nekoma's players with him supervising as the coaches weren't there; even if its was an odd line-up. He knew they could practice certain things like receives and teamwork, it would keep Yamaguchi, Asahi and Kageyama's mind away from freaking out on the reality. As for Kinoshita who was on the sideline to cheer on and a sub, they needed him to practice as a wing spiker in case they need to sub him more because of Hinata's condition for the Nationals. After reassuring themselves, they re-stretch and position themselves in a formation, he watched the match from the corner of his eyes as he was in deep thought. Yamamoto kicking off their set by serving. On the other side, Daichi did not as his Vice-Captain to play since he knew Suga would want to be near and asked all the important questions about Hinata. Later, the third year would tell him everything that was need to be know about their sunshine.

* * *

"Ah yes, sorry I forgot Shoyo-kun's backpack, you will find his jacket, his things for volleyball and his stuff-" the Senpai said as the he dropped Hinata's backpack next to Bokuto who was now in a circle with Inuoka, Kenma, Suga, Narita, Ennoshita; the last two were taking pictures of Hinata's face.

Hinata's eyes were wide open as he was laying on Bokuto's lap starring at Ennoshita before trying to lift his head.

"Don't move, Shoyo-kun, stay like this, close your eyes, and slowly blind, I don't want you to be dizzy or make a wrong move that hurt you when you try to sit."

Hinata seemed to be very compliant, Suga noted either by the fact, he was under heavy medication or the legal guardian was very good at being stern.

Suga had been upset with Daichi when he heard that his best friend had never told him, Hinata had been strangle and that's why he was more quiet. Suga and Daichi all had a lot of questions, since Bokuto held Hinata and if their kohai woke up; they didn't want him to relieve everything because they were asking questions. 

Hinata stared signing repeatedly the letters to form the word -

"Volleyball?" Narita said. " I'm not sure it a good idea, " trying to understand his underclassman.

 ** _'I heard a volleyball match'_** Hinata sign more slowly as the effort to do the same was taking him more time to adjust with the speed of his sleepy mind.

"Yes there's a volleyball, would you like to look at it?" His legal guardian which Hinata nodded eagerly as he repositioned himself to sit on Bokuto's lap and hug the third year.

He looked at Suga and waved before spelling Inuoka! and excitedly spell everyone's name; Kenma, Bokuto, Ennoshita, Narita and Suga!

"Hey! Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

"I'll be back, do you mind Bokuto-san to bring him at the point board; if he started crying someone can get me," the Senpai said, he wondered what could keep him busy while Kenma was telling him who was doing what in the gym while Ennoshita and Narita would take the chance to translate verbally what Hinata was signing. 

The senpai disappeared as another phone call take him away. Everyone try not to stare at his neck as nothing was covering his neck from the bruises dominant there. Hinata, suddenly, burst in tears clinging for his life to Bokuto, alarming Suga and Ennoshita. Hinata didn't know why he suddenly needed to cry, why he was felling stress not to see where was Daichi and Kuroo. As he was stressing out because he was unable to express his demand paralysed from trying to sign; he got even more agitated.

"Oh Hinata, it's okay, just breathe," Ennoshita took over an alarm Suga who was frozen and sprung on the poor boy as Bokuto didn't speak in fear his voice would increase his shaking. 

After a few moments trying to reassure their short memberL "Ssssh, it's okay Hinata, you will be okay." Ennoshita continued. " We are all here and no one is going anywhere, okay! Take your time, it's good you are crying, you expelling some emotions."

Hinata nodded sniffles while Suga sprung to grab in Hinata's bag to see if he could use anything. He grabbed the crow and lend to Hinata who snatch it quickly and cuddle on Bokuto's chest.

"It's okay you little fighter," Bokuto thought in his head, he didn't feel panicking with HInata's mood swings as he secure his embrace around the shrimp's waist.

"You feel the pressure of my hand in your hand, right?" Ennoshita as he grabbed Hinata's fist, rubbed and put a firm steady pressure so he could feel someone was there. "Put you other hand on Bokuto's chest to feel his steady heartbeat." Ennoshita tone of voice was calm as he guide Hinata. The little fallen on his lap and they stay like this for next ten minutes bringing Hinata to inhale and exhale. Both were able to calm him enough - while Narita peered watching Hinata's hand as he was the only one who notice his underclassman tend to sign out of nowhere not focusing his mind on his gestures - Hinata spelled the Nekoma's captain name, Kuroo, and Daichi.

"Want to have a tour of the gym and see everyone? " Narita guessed while he detected Hinata nodded _shyly_ before pointing to his bag as he took some tissues and then grabbed the stuffy owl with stars around him and the black cat. 

"Can I take you in my arm," Suga asked, he refrained himself from saying to let Bokuto rest and show his jealousy, Hinata nodded as he was being carried by Suga-senpai.

Kenma and Inuoka went over the side of the net where their team was playing to cheer as Ennoshita and Narita stayed a bit behind as Suga pointed to Kuroo and Akaashi working with one of Fukurodani player (Suga couldn't remember the name) and Tsukishima.

"Hi shrimp! Ready to see the wipe out I'm going to give to Tsukki-blondie-kun.

"You can wipe out the court against me, but your nicknames are so lame!" Tsukki said as he had the reflex to push his glasses, but now that he used the black glasses; it really help not to push them every once in a while. 

"Hey!" Kuroo said putting his hand on his hips.

Hinata was quiet looking at them as two spikers spike one at the time from Akaashi's toss and was Kuroo was teaching timing without hurting himself like their last match against Tendou's team.

"Hey Kohai! Come here!" making everyone turn to the call out. Hinata asked to be put down by tapping on Suga's shoulder as he keep a hold on his stuff animals and walked nearly stumble from the sudden movements but manage to be next him and sat on the floor setting The voice of a captain projected accross the room while the plyaers were drinking water for a short break. The senpai saw how he got the attention of everyone making all the coach in awe and the captain jealous because they never had that kind of effect on their teammates. 

"Listen! My name is Senpai, a lot easier than telling my name! Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei are off sleeping while the rest of the coaches are going to talk about tomorrow and other stuff for your teams futures practices match," he waved off. "Since, I used to be a captain and a coach for my own team, I might as well as lend you a few things. That's mean, I have the permission to give you tips to challenge your skill to become better. Keep it up! What you are doing, we are finishing this set and then, I'll be switching things up! Chop Chop!"

Hinata pulled on his T-shirt.

"Oh right, Hinata is usually the one kicking off with his usual motto which seem to apply to the Karasuno team, but it can be apply to any team at this point as you all going to be in a different formation to work on defence and offensive."

While Hinata was signing the words next to Ennoshita who had follow him when he saw his underclassman being unsteady on his feet. Ennoshita was the one translating verbally, feeling proud as he pronounced the words.

_**'We don’t flight, we fly to fight!'** _

All the third years thought it was fitting to their team and it brought a new sense of motivation for the subs and the regular of the team. They were in this together. Their banner was "Fly" so for Hinata to say this shocking, Tsukishima being the most expressive. 

"I'm glad you took the advice I have given your Coach Ukai about making your subs play in formation more."

"Uh," Daichi couldn't stop himself from saying.

"Coach Ukai and I talk lately since the semi-final against Seijoh in your qualification to represent Miyagi at the Nationals. I've been watching your game and I offered him so things to work. Hopefully, it would make your team stronger! Shiratorizawa was really a breakthrough for your number 11. You really need to put your subs more in the front you never know when they are need to play an entire set." He looked straight ahead briefly glancing to Hinata who was not eavesdropping on them. "You create a foundation for this team, now it's time, you get a push to bring them to another level!"

"Thanks! It's appreciate, the decision to stay foe another tournament and not retire is something we were hoping was the right decision and looking at the current events! It's amazing! We have great first years who pushed us to be more motivate and keep us on our toes. "

Ennoshita was told by Narita that if you just observe his hands, you see that while he's watching something, his hands are expressing something. He didn't believe it at first, because it's not something you starred. Hinata was signing information about the match.

"Oh really Hinata-kun, you think so? Your predictions have never been of lately," The substitute coach said glancing as Hinata sign as the match went on. Tsukishima approached his teammate wondering what the hell he was signing as they all gathered around. 

Tsukishima blinked. One time. Two times. Three times.

Hinata was giving information to Karasuno for them to attack or defend better and he was predicting the opponents moves. Hinata never display that kind of genius! Even Narita and Ennoshita were in disbelief, Hinata took no notice of the stares as he kept signing happily and replacing the fallen stuff animals in a sitting position.

"Hinata is in a safe place, the volleyball gym has always been a sanctuary for him. Don't worry, if he acts a bit different, honestly to have play against and with him; he is by himself a game changeover and people would usually fear his abilities. Not that they seemed extraordinary when you look at him during the match. As a teammate, it is always satisfying to seem him spike." Senpai muttered the last sentence to himself. Only Suga and Daichi heard him leaving them wondered what he meant about Hinata as Senpai crouched down to check the tightness of the bandages on Hinata.

* * *

Most of Fukurodani players decided to call it a night, after their coaches finally came back from who knows where. Only the second year setter Akaashi stayed as Ennoshita was translating Hinata's hand signs to Kageyama as Hinata was trying hold up a conversation, and go back home and a few said " see you later" at Karasuno team and the few of Nekoma (first years Inuoka and Lev , second years: Kenma and Yamamoto who was currently in a big discussion with Tanaka and the third year Kuroo and Yaku who were glancing at everyone who were staying in Nekoma gym). Coach Ukai was on the phone next to the Senpai while Takeda-sensei who had a red face was treat by the other coaches on a discussion at a table they transported in the gym. They ordered pizza, rice and other stuff (rice as a soft food) for Hinata who didn't eat much as he wasn't hungry. While, they wait, Hinata seemed in a good mood and had changed himself into his volleyball uniform to feel like the others and not an outsider, he explained to Noya-senpai.

"Shoyo! You are not an outsider! You are the best kohai!" Noya-senpai said jumping up and down happy to see Hinata even he sound a bit slow to respond. 

Hinata couldn't match Noya-senpai's excitment as he was keeping all his energy to the promise his temporarily legal guardian said nor could he watched Kenma new game on his console as it gave him a headache watching the screen.

"Toss to me?"

Making Narita frowned as he verbally translate.

" _Boke,_ I'm not going to toss you! You need your rest, I'm not that stupid to force you to practice with all of this."

"if you stretch correctly, you can hit five spikes with your setter under my watch, no more than five!" The Senpai said standing next to the three of them. 

"Uh," Kageyama fumbled as Daichi expressly told him not to force and overwork Hinata at all.

All eyes even the ones of the coaches were starring a the trio. They were going against the doctor recomandation and it was his guardian!

"I'm his guardian and I'm allowing this; anyway, it's not like Hinata had never play under pain during a match, and I prefer he does it now that he picked a random ball while he is sleeping!"

" ** _Not my fault_** ," Hinata sign pouting to his mentor and legal guardian Aoki Gin, one of the sub of the second division V-League. They have agree not to yell his name as long as no one recognize him. He turned to Kageyama and Ennoshita to explain: " ** _I become extremely restless if I don't play volleyball once a day especially when I'm hurt. I was often found in the middle of the night sleepwalking hitting the ball. It's just a craving I have, no one can really understand."_**

Hinata prepared himself to spike while Kageyama too his spot readying himself to spike. Daichi filed a note to make everyone learn the basic of JSL.

Aoki Gin A.K.A the Senpai, watched in silence crossed his arms on his chest and Hinata start to jump before Kageyama had even throw the ball. 

BAM

As gravity bring Hinata back on the floor. Aoki starred in disbelief, mouth agape, he had heard him, he just didn't think, he could force the setter to pull that kind of trick. 

"Impressive, we have some first years who are a force in our arsenal." Daichi said watching excitedly as the Senpai blinked.

"Woah! Did you force your setter, number nine to do that?"

Everyone blinked at him wondering what he meant, Tanaka tried to remember.

"The first time, Kageyama and Hinata pull this off, Hinata was already in his jump," Tanaka voiced. " Then, Kageyama send it."

"That's right."

Everyone waited wondering what was an old captain was thinking!

"Think, you can pull other trick off your sleeves, kiddos?"

Kageyama frowned but didn't fight back as he approached Hinata resisting his envy to grab his partner by the hair who was bubbling with his head and they force Narita to whisper.

The second spike, Hinata had done the one where the toss would have the ball stop in front of him; the third and fourth one where were Hinata and Kageyama changed of spots at the last second and the fifth one; Hinata's favorite, he had his eyes close which was the toss Kageyama hate the most!

Everyone starred! They blink, Bokuto and Akaashi approached Hinata wondering if he was still Hinata; Kuroo was still fascinate as he didn't realized the first time it happen, the shrimp's eyes was closed. Daichi and Suga were trying not to glance at the older guy next to them to see his reaction.

"Did you really spike all five with the right hand?" Was the only thing he said, which was the most unexpected response they thought he would say.

Only Hinata and Coach Ukai understood the meaning behind this question. Hinata shrugged as his attention was on the delivery of the food. He felt suddenly tired, but sat next to Tanaka and Asahi as he barely spend time with them, they read him a few text from the groupchats. 

* * *

XXXXStuffed animal toys look likeXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finish writing and realized how OCC some characters are especially Daichi. i NEVER read the manga so I'm basing off of Wikia and Anime since English is not my first language.  
> Next up is part 2, I feel the chapter is so long . And yes, there's a sequel being writing as I write! I'm so hype! Am I the only one!  
> Thanks for giving me your thoughts!! It's a good practice for my writing skill!


	5. We don’t flight, we fly to fight - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Bokuto and Kuroo's feeling on Saturday evening.  
> Hinata is showing his precious cuteness  
> shorter chapter because I separate events different parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few change in the previous chapters. I also removed a few events of Hinata as someone pointed me out how it affected the coherence of the chapter. Sorry for the delay, I'm not entirely satisfy with the wording of some part of the chapter, but this is it!

Kuroo and Bokuto really tried to maintain the usual cool, casual, collected and amused facade, the entire afternoon in the gym, but more the time pass, more they would glanced to Hinata and internally freakout that he was still alive and might slipped on the court. Kuroo knew his gym by hurt and he would surveyed the entire gym more often and every time, the door would open to let volleyball players in and out of the gym, Kuroo would momentarily stop looking at the ball, spotted their ginger hair friend and glanced eye-to eye with Bokuto. It was hard to pull off the normal smirk for Kuroo, he hadn't realized, he kept glancing to the stress or even teasing more the blonde first year and Bokuto was far away, his attention solely on Hinata on clench his hands on him. Kuroo had the weight of Kenma, his team and the shrimp even if he pertinently knew the load was share between everyone staying tonight! For Bokuto, he didn't feel like playing today, he just follow like a puppy Hinata wherever he go. Due to the childish/exuberant nature of Bokuto, his team was used to be taking in-charge by Akaashi, his Vice-Captain and best friend , however, this was another level of presence from Bokuto. Thought everyone was glad, Bokuto wasn't in one of his moods making them to deal with both of them. No one had ever saw Bokuto this _serious_ and concentrate in calm way.

Everyone had made a face, it's never surprising an injure player who would keep showing up and practice despite being ordered to rest and not practice; thought Hinata was another level, less than 24 hours, he was subject to a kidnapping, a traumatic event, the simple thought made the two Captains shuddered. Seem, the Coaches have not tell what had exactly transpired; what kind of accident it was. Or everyone was doing their best to hover, not stare and keep the normalcy for the sake of the first year. Hinata spike with these injuries, but he looked so happy to do so and he was supervised by the entire Karasuno team and them. Daichi and the second years were a step behind him to catch him. The kid was good even if he was hurt, his arms trembling slightly, when he spike, although he spent the afternoon appreciate seeing everyone practicing and would sign to them and one of the second years of Karasuno would translated verbally the meaning (most of the time, it was just cheering and praising making volleyball players from Kuroo or Bokuto's blushed like crazy not used to Hinata energy everyday like Karasuno team).

* * *

In the evening, Coach Takeyuki had already left leaving his two players under the care of the other coaches. Hinata was back at the school near the gym to take his medication with Aoki-san, "Senpai".

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Bokuto, normal volume trying to attract the attention of every volleyball players left in the gym. "For tonight, why don't you all stay at my house? I don't think, Hinata should sleep in one of the classrooms and the house is big enough to have everyone! Everyone would have a futon."

While it sounded a good idea, the second year Akaashi, the voice of the reason, said: "Bokuto, it's not a good idea to have so many people in a house."

"But everyone wants to hang out with Hinata-kun," Bokuto replied fighting for his idea which made Noya nodded rapidly and Kenma raised his head from his game.

" People gathering in a house is not the same as people gathering in a gym. Too many people might create panic to Hinata-san, you don't want that, don't you? It's better if you are the only one returning at home because it's better a home than a classroom for Hinata to sleep."

Bokuto was about to say something, yet Akaashi cut him: " The rest of us can stay here like we plan during the match practice and Kuroo here, can tell us what happen. We just know, Hinata had been in incident and was transported at the Tokyo Hospital."

"I can tell you what happen," Bokuto nearly sound like whining as his emo-mode appearing because he wanted to be the one telling what happen and he was disappointed that Kuroo was the one to tell everyone what happen.

"Yes, Bokuto-san, you can tell us, but Hinata-san needed you more. You cannot let him down when he is counting on you and he's not stressing when you are near him, right?" Akaashi wasn't trying to push away his Captain, he could clearly see Hinata was seeking safety from Bokuto-san and Hinata was already familiar of Bokuto's house. It was not wise to have everyone in his house (even if it gigantic), they were all loud teens, one way or another. Akaashi continued. " While Kuroo-san can explain to us what happen, it won't force Hinata-san too relieve the events, " Akaashi insisted on Hinata as he discovered, he had been an easy weakness for his Captain, " Hinata-san attention will only be on you and not other player so it would be easier for him to keep his attention. "

" _Oi_! _Oi_! _Oi_! I forget how loud we can be in a big group. That's a great idea Akaashi-san! Thanks!" Bokuto exclaimed switching back to a happy mode.

While Kuroo shivered about handling telling them the events. He was always the one strong and teasing, but this was too much maybe telling them would remove a bit of the load on him. He was overthinking everything. Nothing seem the same, smirking which was something so natural, easy was hard and painful to do like a task to do mechanical. He couldn't just take Kenma and unload on his childhood friend, he knew Kenma wouldn't be able to support it, maybe Daichi-san and Suga-san would be able to help him. 

"We can keep contact through texting. Karasuno players have not finish reading him the ton of texts," Akaashi emphasized making Bokuto really understand. 

Bokuto the felling of being useless creep back again, doubting his ability to be there for the little crow; he tried so hard no to stare at the bandage or his number 1 discipline's neck, he needed to scream his emotion to someone like Akaashi who could understand him. Before, they leave, he could talk to Akaashi, yet it was silly, he felt guilty of leaving Hinata for a few minutes even if he was with the coaches and his legal guardian. 

The door opened and Yachi appeared: "Are you all coming? The food is at the cafeteria, the coach have assemble all the tables so you can all sit together and mix with us. Kiyoko is helping everyone at the cafeteria, so I offer myself to get you all. Hinata is there, already," knowing some of the boys would love to sit next to her sunshine friend. " He's a bit drowsy, but he is so cute!!!" her eyes twinkles, " he looks so young like a baby crow."

"Even more annoyance from the freak. This will be bothersome," Tsukishima said as Yamaguchi was pushing him while giggling and promising his friend, they would sit away from Hinata. 

Kenma jumped on his feet suddenly interested to be the one sitting next to Hinata. Kuroo followed his childhood friend as they went ahead of everyone. Bokuto was pulling Akaashi to be the other one sitting next, but also to talk to him. Karasuno team felt behind taking the time to walk, Tanaka and Noya race with Yamamoto for the food ahead and the best spots. Suga asked Kageyama who normally bring a carton milk to walk to the cafeteria and he brought none. 

"Are you okay Kageyama?"

Kageyama grunted, at first, using words were not his speciality, Tsukishima was too far in front to comment on him while the second and third years were patiently waiting: "I guess so. I just can't believe DUMBASS never told me all whats happening. Every time, there's an accident with those bullies, or something wrong with people hurting him. He doesn't tell me!" He scowled "I'm the last one to know about it! I thought we were partners." He sighed his frustration, so used to listen to his energetic bouncy partner, it was strange be back isolated. 

"Kageyama, don't blame yourself, it's difficult for Hinata, but for any "victim"to spill on it." Suga hating the word "victim" associate to their sunshine. "Hinata and you are partners, but this is beyond the trust as partners some don't even confide to their family. I don't know Hinata's family situation, these incidents are like a burden, he wants to carry by himself, that's why you are not the only one who need to be extra vigilant. We are a team and we should have the back of everyone in a game," tried to explain and calm Kageyama. " Our team, Karasuno is more than that, we really feel with you first years that we belong as a family and we will keep fighting and trying to protect."

"We are his senpais and its also our job to protect the younger ones as it always been in volleyball(1)," aSAHI SAID. "You are not the only one blaming themselves for not seeing the signs. It's not easy how Hinata had become so used to cover that it's easy for him to acts up like everything is fine. It's like a second nature for him."

Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Daichi, Kageyama and Suga looked at Asahi surprised to hear that; it made Asahi suddenly shy and dropped dramatically when the attention was all on him out court.

" I ask my mom whose a psychologist for children who had live traumatic experience and being daily bully. She said, they created a mask that even sometimes, the victim of bullying don't realize they are in it until it's too late and they breakdown in a secluded place. With the Internet, it's become easier to find type to cover their bruises and they are so used to do things through pains that when they are send to the hospital and are told to not do something because they need to rest and take it easy. They don't understand because they have always pushed themselves through the pain, they became numb so they don't see the difference when they already done it like always. I'm pretty sure Hinata when he is going to be more alert or see us practice, he would want to practice and even if we said no, he will find a way to practice even if he in pain or restricted."

"Hinata had never told us any names of those who hurt him." Suga added. "Remember, Takeda-sensei say they tried to deal with it and only rely on themselves even if we keep showing that we are there for him. It's going to take time, if only everyone could be on the same page and know everything Hinata had endured. It would help."

Kageyama just kept silence listening to Asahi-senpai explaining how the victim of bullying or _abuse_ would responded. It made sense in away, he supposed. He kept telling Hinata to spill who would hurt him. " I saw one time bullies hovering at Hinata and heard one time the name of a third and two names of second years who punched him. I feel it's not enough," He tried not to show his agitation.

"He was swear not to tell anyone," Daichi-senpai said intervening in the conversation making the rest of Karasuno stopped, they were less than a meter from the school where the cafeteria was. " Look, I'm not supposed to tell you that stuff not that I don't trust you, but I was also swear not to. Takeda-sensei didn't want it to affect our abilities as a team. i found out because his legal guardian wanted to meet me. The bullies are being deal by the school principles and other adults, but it will take time and since Hinata is not totally pull out of the school, he can still be subject to bully, that's why I authorize him to eat in the clubroom and we would sometimes join him at lunch. His legal guardian feed me so information incase something happen and told Hinata I was trustworthy to rely on. I'm trying to spend more time with Hinata to you know make sure he okay but as a third year, its kind of hard to connect with the first year outside volleyball practice."

They arrived at the cafeteria, Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san were nowhere in sight, already Tsukishima was sitting at the end of the table with Yamaguchi and Narita, Kinoshita offered to sit next to them while Ennoshita offered not to be fair to translate any JSL signs from Hinata. On another side, Yamamoto was sitting with Noya and Tanaka already food on their plates and in full discussion.

"I'm off sitting next to them," Asahi said with a wave of hand moving to join the second years.

Daichi nodded at Asahi as his attention was pulled on trying to find his first year with the orange hair... in the center. Kageyama trudged behind, Ennoshita was already next to Hinata to relay anything the two-three figures were standing next to him. Daichi and Suga, who approached where was Hinata ho was no longer wearing his sport clothes and more a pyjama which means Inuoka, Lev were snapping pictures. He was clearly struggle holding his chopsticks and struggling to stay straight and not fall left and right. His eyelids would close and try to stay open. The little crow was sitting on Senpai which make Suga hard to restrain himself from cooing again on the scene. Inuoka and Lev were waving at Hinata and trying to check on him because they couldn't before. Daichi, Kageyama and Suga were in earshot to hear Yaku bowed and apologized to the older man with black hair who just chuckle and pushed softly Hinata straight.

"If any of you could sit with Hinata on your lap, I know it's kind of weird to ask you third years, but Shoyo-kun cannot stay straight as his body his feeling the fatigue and he was giving his medication for the night. I won't mind staying, but I feel I would bring some awkwardness by my presence around you and I need to discuss with the coaches. I'll bring a pillow and his stuff around dessert, he's definetely going to sleep"

"Don't worry Senpai," Daichi said and making sure he used the honorific suffix, " Ennoshita-san, Suga-san, and I can alternate and handle Hinata-san," Suga was trying to contained himself and not mother the first year in front of the man. 

"I can alternate with Daichi-san and Sugawara-san," Kuroo said appearing - not hearing the first name - with Kenma who brought their food.

"Thanks," Senpai really sound tired.

As Kenma asked: "Shoyo, can I sit next to you?"

Hinata shake his head in a "U" movement and bobbed once or twice before trying to focus on the rice in the bowl, but the chopsticks would hit the empty air (on the sides of the bowl) except his head made a sharp movement while the Senpai steady Hinata's body from falling. He pointed his finger on Kageyama and opened.

"You want Kageyama to be near you."

Hinata made that weird shake again nearly doing the "8" movement, it was a bit freaky as it look like he couldn't stop shaking his head. 

Suga gave a look at Daichi nearly pleading to be the first to have him sitting on his lap who made a quick nod. Suga pushed Kageyama as they both approached Hinata who dropped the chopstick on the table and spilling the rice. Hinata paid no attention to it even thought it spill on an empty spot as his finger try to find Kageyama shirt and pull him. It was so weak, Kageyama felt nothing.

" _Oi_! What do you want..." refraining calling him _dumbass_ or another nickname in front of the guy. 

"I think, he's trying to ask you to sit next to him. It was his way of communicating to tell us who he wanted to sit next to him when he didn't knew how the JSL work or his mind is too tired to concentrate. It's been a long day for him, but at least everyone get to see him and you can tell his other friends how he is."

"I'll get my food and I'll be right back," Kageyama trying not to scowl, but he desperately need a few cartons of milks at this point.

Hinata show his pinky but his right hand was starting to shake.

"He's asking if you promise,"

"Yeah..Yeah. Did I ever back down and never show up?"

Hinata made a cute laugh not a grow-up laugh which make Kageyama blush and tried to leave without tripping. Senpai peered to see what Hinata was trying to sign. " _ **Healthy. Horse**_."

"As yes, your friend sure is healthy as a horse." While Hinata picked up his chopstick trying to finish his rice. 

"I suggest you get your food until then so it's easier than going back in forth."

Suga nodded while Ennoshita and Daichi went to the small buffet of food. Bokuto and Akaashi who returned in the meantime and offered to help the third years to take care of Hinata. The two Fukurodani students sat on the right of Daichi who was on the other side of the table with Ennoshita who kept an eye on Hinata's hands incase he tried to sign to communicate something. Kageyama and Kenma didn't much talk just helping the third year to steady Hinata letting the third years fill the silence with their own conversation talking about the other teams worry about Hinata's state. They stared again on those marks that marred Hinata's skins.

They had to warm up two times the rice (someone who was not holding Hinata would go) as Hinata was so slow to eat and he was clumsy. Daichi decided to feed Hinata when he alternate with Suga as he had finish, at that point, it go a lot more smoothly and quicker. Hinata didn't finish his bowl, but he ate enough for the day. Hinata was so tired, his head was on his arms, Senpai came and shoved his three stuff toys under Hinata's arm and a pillow on the table while Suga cleaned around. Daichi didn't feel uncomfortable, but he had to agree with Yachi, Hinata looked really young this way.

Usually Kageyama and Hinata would be the first to go and played volleyball until late at night in which Kuroo, Lev, Inuoka (lately), Akaashi and Bokuto would join when they would visit Fukurodani & Nekoma teams. However, at the end of the dinner, they would all peered and keep snapping pictures at Hinata in his pyjama who was sleeping on his pillow and hugging the stuff animals.

* * *

Coach Manabu offered to drive Bokuto, Hinata and Senpai back to the house instead of having them walked in the night which the Senpai agreed. Everyone waved but Hinata was out deeply sleeping on Senpai's shoulder. No one wanted to practice, they were all nervous and motivated to hear what was really happen yesterday. How did Hinata ended-up with Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san? They decided reunited in a bigger classroom, bringing their futon to sleepover, it wasn't too late nor to early 10:30 pm, Akaashi would be in charge with Narita to relay information through texts for those who didn't call. Tanaka, Lev and Noya had text everyone to suggest to a do phone call so they could all be up-to-date which major figure of teams such as Seijoh, Shiratorizawa and Johzenji had readily agree having no news since this morning. 

**BokutoK.** send a picture of Hinata cuddling him, his head on his shoulder, nearly having the face in the crook of his neck, the stuff animals clearly discard; the lights were up and Hinata was gripping his blue light T-shirt. which everyone cooed except Tsukishima and Yamamoto and even on the other side of the line, Oikawa loudly cooed before they heard something punching with their elbow.

_'I'm in bed with Hinata sleeping to some background match of ours.'_

**SugaK** \- ' _Awe so lucky! I want to!'_

 **TerushimaY** \- ' _Isn't he heavy on you?'_

 **OikawaT \- **" _CHIBI-CHAN! Iwa-chan, we need to offer ourselves to babysit chibi-chan!'_

 **IwaizumiH.** \- _No_

 **UshijimaW** \- ' _Not before you transfer to Shiratorizawa'_

 **BokutoK - '** _Light. VERY LIGHT!'_

 **BokutoK** \- ' _My earbuds are in I'll call from messenger so I can hear wat u guys say & text so I dn't wake up shorty.'_

 **NishinoyaY** \- _YES! Awesome!'_

They sat in circle and have everyone on their phone on the speaker. No one dare to interrupted Kuroo even Kenma had put away his game to listen.

"Hinata is with Bokuto and his legal guardian away from here so they won't hear what I'm saying. I hope you guys are well sitting and in a place no one else than you can hear this, I don't want our parents to worry and involved themselves and restricted us from seeing Hinata-kun. What I'm telling you, I'm not entirely supposed to do so and I'm not all comfortable to say, I haven't read your texts."

Kuroo breathed deeply shaking, tears were coming out.

"Take your time," Suga-san said placing a comfort hand on his right shoulder while other nodded.

"Hinata is fine. The shrimp is a fighter," he let a real natural smirk to show how proud he was. "He still needs to go to the hospital for more tests as they couldn't fit all the tests in one day. He's just very sleepy and nearly knock out with the medication, they are giving him. There's a lot of hopes, for now, he might be able to play in the Nationals. It will depend on the rest of the test results and how is his progress of healing. Those who hurt him are still out there. I suggest we learn JSL which is Japanese sign language to communicate with him other than text as he restricted to not to speak at all. Worse case, you can ask questions and try to guess what he means."

"Glad to hear chibi-chan is doing better."

"Shut up!"

"Mean Iwa-chan!"

"What happen to him?" Ushijima asked.

"Did any of your coach told you something?" Kuroo asked hoping they told enough to satisfy their curiosity

"Other than they are trying to move the camp to Shiratorizawa or Seijoh as its the place with a lot of gyms to have all the teams for the mini-camp just before the Nationals?" Iwaizumi said. "Our coach is discussing with the other coaches. We don't know much other than Hinata - number 10 was in accident and they couldn't tell us much and he was not in the hospital of this prefecture."

Apparently not at all and if they were at their place, he would want to know everything, because the shrimp wasn't just an opponent or Kenma's other friend, the shrimp had grown on him and he was protective. Especially, he heard whispered about the shorty being bully. Kuroo took a deep breath trying to ground himself, he was no longer a dominant captain with a scary aura, he was just a seventeen years who had to be the pillar with Bokuto for their friend, their official kohai cat/owl.

"How did he came across Bokuto-san and you?" Suga asked.

"They saved his life," Coach Ukai said making everyone turned. He had cross his arms and was looking at them more serious than ever.

"I knew you kids would be curious about what happen. Yet, the coaches and I agree to tell you the minimum because what happen is an horrifying experience no one would like you to know relieved or heard. I cannot prevented nor stop you from telling, but whatever Kuroo-san tells you must stay between you guys, we don't want to have an hoard of parents pressuring us to remove Hinata from our volleyball, we already conclude that we won't do it no matter what parents says. You all need to sleep, practice is tomorrow."

Coach Ukai closed the door leaving all the boys waiting for him to leave and walked away.

"Is it true Hinata-san was strangle a couple weeks ago?" Aone asked.

"I though the shorty was being bully?" Terushima asked.

"How the hell did he go from Miyagi to Tokyo?" Tendou asked.

Kuroo did not know how to tell their sunshine had been kidnap, he had warn him up in their heart and everyone had step in to show him so cool tricks of theirs.

"It's true," Daichi said feeling uncomfortable as everyone starred at him. " Look Hinata never wanted for everyone to know about the bullies or the incident a couple weeks ago. I don't want anyone to question him. How did you know about this?" He frowned starring at the phone in which Aone was calling from.

"I cross path with Hinata in the mall, he had that scarf and he could barely talk, he just say he was hurt in at the throat but I did saw how his neck had purple and redness. I didn't confront him to not scare him off." Aone said. "They look like strangle marks."

"I just guess he was being bully to have all these incidents, isn't students who attack him?" Terushima said.

"The people who strangle him a couple weeks and yesterday or this morning depending when you think about the timing attempt to kidnap him," Kuroo blurted out wincing at the sudden noises. Many cries and shocks came from the phone all on speakers creating a bit of cacophony which they tried to shush it down fearing Coach Ukai would barge in.

Tanaka fixated Kuroo: "Someone try to kidnap him. Kidnap Hinata," Tanaka repeated feeling the anger building up! 

Their poor little sunshine no wonder is appearance and how Bokuto and Kuroo would stop and starred at the door fearing someone would kidnap their precious friend.

"Listen! I don't want any to jump on the first train, tomorrow!" Kuroo said sternly.

"Why not?" Oikawa asked nearly whining making Kageyama twitched still drinking from another carton milk. 

"He is going to be going back and forth at the hospital and probably doing other stuff his legal guardian prepared for him. He is not up to sudden big crowd, our gyms and the Fukurodani are large enough but not for four-five more team to come and I'm not sure the coaches won't be suspicious and his legal guardian is watching like hawk everyone and every movement the shrimp is doing."

"Would you agree to tell us what happen; I think it will help you," Suga said.

"Yesterday, I was at Bokuto-chan's house, it was past midnight when we heard knocking. Bokuto opened the door and we hear a crazy woman yelling, I was upstairs, but I hear the scream of a woman. Hinata was behind the door hysterically and bloody that was the sight, Bokuto had; I thought he was pouring blood from every inch of his skin, when I walked in on this sight because Bokuto called for and he saw scare and on the verge of hyperventilating. "

An excellent thing all the phones was on the floor of the classroom, thanks god some were on phone call from their team so they could hear this story (unknown to those in the classroom, the teammates in Seijoh team had ended in Oikawa's room and all Shiratorizawa team in Tendou's room) and those on the line were sitting because this was just beginning, but everyone were worried. Bokuto just tightened his embrace and adjust himself on his bed making sure the shorty and him were comfortable on the futon. He was rubbing his kohai's back and sometimes played with the orange curls. All pale, they weren't there, but hearing it sound even worse than being physically there. At that point, Suga gathered the first year Yamaguchi and Tsukishima on each side; Daichi had Ennoshita (who had Narita and Kinoshita in front of him) and Kageyama, Asahi had Noya on is lap and an arm on Tanaka's shoulder; Karasuno tightening the space so they were touching physically each other. Nekoma had not hesitate to pull Akaashi in the embrace which mean Yaku was rubbing with one hand while Inuoka even taller and younger was sitting in front of him leaning on the small third year seeking comfort; Lev was sitting on the other side touching Inuoka and his Senpai. Yamamoto giving a supporting hand on Tanaka barely holding their tears and cried loudly. Thanks that none of the managers were hearing this, it would have become more hysterical than it was because no one had the nerves and they didn't (this was not about stereotyping the girls) want to share the burden of the little sunshine with the managers, it was a selfish move on their part, they didn't regret.

" Then, we heard banging repetitively on the door and Hinata was a statue clinging to Bokuto trembling like a leaf, he was silent except the moment we were told by him to call the police telling them that we found Hinata from being kidnapped. The shrimpy was stuttering, we hide in Bokuto's room and we stay like this while they keep, the man and the woman, to force on the door. It was fucking scary, I was in charge of calling the police and calling 119 is not the same time as in the movie or how easy it sound in theory. It's stressing and they asked you a bunch of question when I told them I had Hinata, they thought I had kidnapped him. He would keep a tight grip on Bokuto-chan as if he was scare that Bokuto-chan would let him go NOT that Bokuto-chan would do that. He was rigid, we took turn to hover all night and today to hover."

Kenma sat on Kuroo's lap letting Kuroo played with his hair passing his hair through it. The rant felt good.

"The paramedics and the medic fill Bokuto's house and we were asked a bunch of question. The rest is personal, but what I can tell you in a few span of an hour or two, he grew extremely clingy to us. We don't mind, he just made a big fuss over the fact we were not all sleeping on the same futon. I barely slept, but I'm glad we were there at the right place, the right time."

Coach Ukai cut through the tense atmosphere"I cannot say I'm disappoint, but please don't overwhelm Hinata-san for it. He doesn't need that and I understand the pressure you too have to let the others know; but I more worried your parents will hear and think that Hinata cause a danger for you and started a petition to removed him from the team. It's not because I want my team to win and all. The ginger breathes volleyball, removing that could have devastating effects and he loves his team and every practice match or mini-camp, we have." He sighed. "Please for Hinata's sake, don't spread too much the word. We have practice at Fukurodani gym, tomorrow."

Coach Ukai closed the door leaving all the boys waiting for him to leave and walked away.

"Dammit, I wasn't suppose to say that." He felt the blame and the stress, what if some parents started a petition, the coach was right .

"No one is going to tell because chibi-chan will play the national and beat your team," Oikawa said throughout the line. 

"Don't worry Kuroo-san, we already let everyone know what is being said must remain between all of us," Noya reassured the older one, he had created another chat without Hinata so everyone could chat about what happen without having Hinata stumble about the texts.

"No wonder the kid is tired and clingy, Hinata must be scare as hell." Yaku said.

"That would make sense, I have to go, but thanks for telling us more news. I wish I could see him, but if Karasuno needed anything to help Hinata, let me know," Aone said making the longest sentence, he must have said.

Hinata is really a miracle on people, as Aone hang up leaving everyone who saw Aone in person dumbfounded. 

"Poor chibi-chan."

"Text us if something happen like another major update!" Terushima said as he hanged too.

It was short and Kuroo was suddenly really grateful, he felt tired no one push for more only left was Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

" Oikawa-chan let's hang up." Iwaizumi said trying to stay polite. Thanks for offering telling us verbally Kuroo-san."

"Maybe someone can teach us JSL?" Inuoka said.

* * *

The coaches were all listening on the other side, only Coach Ukai had heard everything about yesterday and it was not something, he could digest easily even if he knew everything. all the coaches had agree, they would support the kids the next day and more "soft" on them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Volleyball tradition are being altered for the sake of the story and its sequel. The honorific and the meaning of senpais transcended a different meaning. Thanks for all the kudos and the comments! It makes me very excited!!


	6. We don’t flight, we fly to fight - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday at Fukurodani. Hinata is being very silly & cute!  
> Tokyo Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter 5 had a lot of details rearrange and added. When you finish a chapter at 3 p.m. and review it and realized you miss stuff. Did you think it was a good idea to let them know what really happen on Friday night-Saturday morning?

Bokuto Kentarou did not have PSTD, he refused to acknowledge that word even if Wikipedia gave a brief summary of what it mean. Bokuto was looking at his screen unable to fall asleep fearing to dream about his deepest what if of the incident on Friday night. Bokuto had just woke up, his heart beating faster than usual, the stress of _failure_ on his number discipline. A nightmare. Only a nightmare, Hinata-kun was safely tucked in on top of him, clinging his shirt; slightly trembling. A damm nightmare that he never thought of dreaming which was him ignoring the knocking on the door knocking it was too late to save Hinata-Kun or his parents were here and they refused to open the door. He would have _fail_ protecting his pipsqueak. He tightened his grip on Shoyou who was gazing at him with no doubt wide eyes open, waking up from a nightmare of his own.

"Bokuto-san?" Hinata unused voice whispered as he pressed back his head on his chest seeking comfort. "Kuroo?" He asked confused as he tapped on the futon searching for the other third year

He’s at the gym remember sleeping with the others? Bokuto said rubbing softly Hinatas back

« Kuroo-san? Daichi-senpai? Suga-san? Kuroo-senpai? Bo..to-senpai» he repeated confused. The poor one didn't see to have fever, but he sound so confused, Bokuto cooed to calm him down.

"Let me call Kuroo-chan, okay, Hinata-kun?"

"Name is Shoyo...Shoyo-kun."Hinata whispered.

Bokuto can only imagine Hina...Shoyo-kun tilted his head in confusion with a red blush spread on his cheek. HE WAS AN ADORABLE OWLET WHO NEEDED TO BE OFFICIALLY CLAIM!

"Yes, Shoyo-kun," he repeated to appease him. 

Bokuto found his phone under his pillow with a bit of difficulty as Hinata was on top of him, only for him to slide on and cuddle him, his tiny feet touching his leg. He opened his phone letting the bright light of the screen making him contact with his eyes nearly close. He lowered the brightness and then send a text to Kuroo

_'Are you awake?'_

Immediately he got a call from Kuroo

"What's up?! Missing me already? I'll have to tell Akaashi-san about it" The joyful with a hinted of tiredness, still an appeasing sound of Kuroo voice, made Bokuto smile as Hinata sagged released a bit of his grip on his shirt. "What happen?" Kuroo replied at the end of the line.

"Kuroo" Hinata said too dazed to used the honorific suffix and a bit confused to hear his voice but not feeling the third year on the futon next to him.

“Hinata-kun” Kuroo said worried to hear Hinata used his voice. "Are you okay?"

He rubbed his eyelids with his fingers and yawned. "Kuroo gone? Toilet?"

"You need to go to the bathroom, Shoyo-kun?" Bokuto asked.

"No, Kuroo...toilet?" Shoyo-kun voice was raspy, he might want some water.

"Oh, no shorty, I'm at the gym having a sleepover with the rest of my team, Akaashi and Karasuno." It took a few seconds for his tired mind to understand the shrimp thought he was in Bokuto's house in his bathroom and that would explain why they didn't share the futon when the shrimp woke up. He internally chuckled, only Hinata-kun could make them smile because of his cuteness.

"You disappear?" He said confused. " Daichi-san? Suga-san?"

« Oh...Kuroo." Hinata babbled. "Daichi-senpai will be mad, I miss practice."

"I don't think, the shrimp is totally awake and aware of what we are saying... why don't I stay on the phone with Hinata and get some wonder, it's sound like sandpaper here." Kuroo said while Hinata remain oblivious while Bokuto nodded. The third year pushed the cover and moved around his room to reach the door. 

"Shoyo...name is Shoyo." Now Hinata sound in tears, he was frustrated because he couldn't understand where were his upperclassmen.

The way Hinata was acting, it was as if he wasn't used to be call by his last name; only children are call by their first name until they outgrown it or have a friendship that give mutual consent to used their first name (excluding family ties).

"Of course, Shoyo-kun," Kuroo-san. Bokuto was sure Kuroo-chan was grinning. " Why don't I get your captain to talk to you?"

"mmmm"

In Nekoma High, Kuroo had walked outside from the classroom to answer to phone call Bokuto-chan. He couldn't sleep much since every time, he closed his eyes, he remember how much blood cover Hinata-kun and how terrified he was. What if the couple had force the lock? What would have they done? He decided to wake up Daichi-san to hold company with Hinata and interact with the kid.

"Daichi-san! Daichi!"

"What! What... Kuroo...what time is it?"

"I have Hinata on the phone, he sound confused, but if he heard your voice, it will calm him down."

"Sure," Daichi muttered trying to wake himself up as Kuroo lend his cellphone and he went outside the classroom;

It's nice that Kuroo went for him and not Suga in case Hinata had a problem. NOT that he was jealous of Suga; careful not to step on anyone as it was still dark in the room.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Capty," Hinata raspy voice said. " Missing pratice. So tired."

Daichi thought: _Poor kid, must think I didn't know he was missing practice! Kuroo did say he was confused, might as well played along as if I didn't see him earlier._

"I'm glad you call! Did you sleep a bit," he asked politely.

"A bit - silence -, but nightmares about the Okazaki, they keep hurting me! I remember when I was nine and they were mean to me and super scary. And the wife Okazaki keep asking me to take the shovel and dig. Then, someone keep laughing so creepily while his mother would ask me to lay down on that. I don't like that. I don't like digging, Daichi" completely forgetting the honorific suffix in his rant.

Daichi was frozen, he didn't know what to say. It felt like a cold shower! Dig his own grave at nine years old! He suddenly feel like he was going to be very sick! He really hope it was just his imagination, but the name Okazaki, it seemed a new information that no one told him. Could it be the last name of the couple. He really hope what was HInata saying was simply irrational fear and not something he experienced.

A few minutes later, he was joined by a worried and sleepy Suga, it was around 4 a.m. in the morning. 

"Of course, I don't like digging too much, that's why I let Suga in charge of the garden around the gym with Tanaka and Noya." Daichi made it sound like it was natural what was Hinata confiding to while making a mental note to ask about the name Okazaki.

Suga made a weird face while Kuroo frowned wondering what was Daichi saying to Hinata.

Unknowingly to Hinata while he was spilling beans about his past to Daichi (Kuroo was still inside the classroom trying to wake up Sugamama who wanted to sleep after a long tiring day watching the 'kids'), Aoki-senpai was standing behind Bokuto holding the glass, he nearly sagged on the wall. 

"Can you opened the lights, Sho-kun won't realize the change. He's in a PSTD flashback, hold this, I need to get him out of it before it worsen. Ask Kuroo to put his phone on the speaker."

Bokuto opened the light and like the Senpai said; Hinata made no movement from the change, he was just crying and crumbled on the futon; the third year; his usual spiky hair tip lowered, had to pull his phone from Hinata's grasp.

"Hi Kuroo, are you with Daichi-san?" Bokuto asked. 

"And Suga-san. What's going on?" Kuroo's voice tense.

"Suga-san? Uh what is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be in Karasuno, Capty?" Hinata asked.

"He is visiting Kuroo-san with Capty, you remember who is Kuroo-san?" Senpai was now facing HInata seeing how the figure just keep shaking. 

"Aoki-senpai?" I'm scare, I want to go home, now! It's cold" Hinata started to fidget and looked everyone, yet nothing to specific. "I don't understand who is Suga-san. Kuroo is friend with Bokuto."

He was missing the cues for the honorific suffix again, but Aoki made no reproached on that part.

"That's good, very good memory. Do you know where you are, since we are not home?"

"It's cold the wind makes me shivered!" Hinata started whimpering.

"Soon, Sho-kun, soon! Let's put this jacket," Aoki-senpai took Bokuto's jacket and place on Hinata,

"I can't. I don't know, make the laugh stop," Hinata said putting his hands on his ears.

"Hinata, listen to me, you are not in that horrible backyard, you are safe, okay," Aoki-san emphasized. " Sho-kun, you are safe, SAFE, they won't approach you again, you are surrounded by powerful people. Now you are safe, " he beckon Bokito to approach," with Bokuto, you can feel him with your hands right. Bokuto is your tall friend with the spiky hair who really likes you and won't let anyone hurt you. Remember?"

"Little middle blocker?"

"Yes, like middle blocker, but even more,"

Everyone stood still, Suga and Daichi were exchanging glances and Kuroo was pale as a ghost, Daichi and Suga supported Kuroo to lean and then slided on the floor; they back against the wall as they waited. Suga took over playing along to keep Hinata's level of stress low.

"Shoyo-kun, I'm Suga, a friend of Bokuto, you going to squeeze with one hand, Bokuto's fingers and put your other hand on his heart,"

"I-I can tr-tr-try! I hear the poli-lice co-co-coming."

Bokuto was now crouched down helping Hinata, this eyes were empty with no glint of recognition, it was scary and he was already seething from he heard Hinata saying.

"You are going to inhale and Bokuto is going to slowly count to 3 and then you will exhale, okay, Sho-kun. We can all do this together."

It feel hours and then Hinata went red as the glint of recognition appeared.

"Bokuto-san," throwing himself on him and putting his tiny arms around his neck. Hinata glanced to spot the other person in the room. "Aoki-san, you are here!"

It took a couple times to reassure Hinata-kun that they were all fine and he promised they were all going to see him very soon. Aoki said that he will recall them in a few minutes. They give Hinata a bit of water to drink, Bokuto's attention was on him. 

"Of course, Shohai-kun (shoyo+kohai-kun = shohai-kun), I'm not leaving you, but it's not time, you sleep a bit? What do you think?"

"I-I don't know. I don't want to sleep." 

"We will both be there when you wake up," Aoki-san said to calm and appeased him. " We are going to give you music and be right back. I need to speak to Bokuto."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"My name is Aoki and yes I'm a volleyball player in the V-Division 1, this is why I didn't want anyone to blurt my name. What you three hear about Okazaki couple is not something that is to be repeated to anyone. Okazaki couple and their son are very dangerous people having a vendetta against Hinata for something, i cannot tell you because I have already say so much and I'm glad there's a volleyball community ready to support Hinata. There's a plan, but it will only work during the Nationals. Hinata stays vulnerable outside the courts. I am pleading for the safety of Hinata not reveal your knowledge of the Okazaki not even to your coach or do research on the Internet, people are monitoring the name to keep Hinata alive, at this point. I cannot stress the fact that yes what you hear, HInata digging his own grave in a backyard is a real event and not something made up by his imagination." Aoki sighed. " Tomorrow, Hinata will be under your care in the afternoon, after our meeting with the inspectors in charge of the investigation. With you four aware, please take care of him while I have to get my car to bring him at the hospital this week for more test."

"Of course, but if our friends from other teams know about these people, we can be on the look out and ensure Hinata is safe, we will attend other tournaments and practices matches."

"Yes, I completely agree with you, Hinata has reach out to create a wonderful family and now I'm negotiating with the inspectors to release picture of them so you can share it to the other volleyballs teams. Hinata told me all about them, you are all Senpais to him and in my perspective Senpais are fundamental in volleyball, they are an extraordinary pillar of trust. I'm sorry for all the bother we cause this morning, i do hope you sleep a bit, but please until I have the authorization of the picture don't tell anyone about what Hinata told you, he was not supposed to spill and no doubt when he wakes up, he will have no memory of talking to you at all. He has a bad past, but he is still a good kid.

Hinata was wide awake where the light were still open waiting for Bokuto to reappeared and laid down next to him. 

"I got you shorty!"

Hinata made a sound of agreement before relaxing and closing his eyes. He finally went back to sleep with Bokuto headphone playing soft music. Hinata mumbled again in his sleep, but he was a bit more calm.

* * *

**The next day (Sunday) - Tokyo**

While Bokuto had to take the road to the Fukurodani gym to practice with Karasuno and Nekoma teams. He slept so bad, he didn't feel like playing, but at least showing up since he promised Shoyo-kun to be there when the kid arrived from his appointment with the police. Meeting the others as they changed in the lockers, the atmosphere was less heavy except when he exchanged glances with Daichi and Suga. Kuroo was already in his uniform looking at the schedule with another of his teammate, which Bokuto didn't make the effort to retrieve his name in his mind. 

"Bokuto-san, the coaches want to announce good news with Karasuno and Nekoma teams."

Bokuto acknowledged getting ready to be the first on the court. 

"Thanks, Akaashi-san"

Kuroo and him greeted first, then he made a small talk with Daichi-san and Suga-san more worried about Hinata because of earlier this morning and they were wondering how he was. 

"Assemble, please!

The three approached the group of Coaches.

" With Date Tech, Shiratorizawa and Seijoh teams of the Miyagi prefecture, "Coach Nekomata said. " we will have a weekly camp, just a week before the Nationals, we were supposed to host it, but due to the circumstances, everyone know, the coaches all agree, it's a good thing to do it in Miyagi. This a new camp with six teams which would require for all of you to study and finish your homework and be able to catch up upon your return. The adviser will help you all coordinated, especially for the third years, because it's a lot of time for volleyball instead of school."

"Since, it's a last minute decision, half of the week will be with Shiratorizawa Academy, " Coach Takeyuki explained, " and the other half with be at Seijoh High. We will give all the papers to make it sign by your parents. Of course, this is an opportunity to make friends, improve on your volleyball skills and you will have period to study during that week. I know some are dispense because they are on a sport scholarship, it doesn't hurt to use these moments to study with your peers."

'Karasuno is the only team having play with everyone, " Coach Ukai said, " so I want my team to learn from how Fukurodani and Nekoma handle these three powerhouses and if you can improved your skills. We will have practices of drills of passes, serves, receives and work on your reflex. This is not a mandatory camp so if you cannot because you want to focus on school. We understand."

"We are going to mix the teams a bit to see how well you adapt yourselves by working with your drills with players of other teams," Coach Manabu said holding the paper having the players names. This afternoon, you will play a match Fukurodani versus Karasuno and Nekoma versus Karasuno. The team not playing will help cheer the teams, do the board points and give tips. Let's see if the team can retains tips on a live match. 

***

Takeda-sensei offered to drive Hinata and his legal guardian Aoki-san to the police station where the inspector and some police officers were questioning him to take his deposition (Coach Manabu offered his car). Hinata didn't sign anything, he just wrote and sign his declaration of the event. Of course, the police officers read his version and questioned him, Hinata forced himself to speak, his speech pace was slow and stuttering; he was giving a glass of water. It was a long process, it was dark so he couldn't remember what car look like, he was seating in the backseat and not in the trunk at any time, that's why it was more easy for him to escape They were talking about boarding on a plane which the couple never took so it mean that they were still in Japan. "Do you know which flight they were talking about ?"

'I-I fa-fake slee..ping so Mrs. Okazaki was telling Mr. Okazaki. in a broken english they were taken a flight. They were thinking about cancelling because they were trying to see how long it would take the police to not I disappear. They stop at a convenience store and that's when I was escaping as they were trying to find the channel the police was using to relay the information. I'm sure they are using different names now." 

The inspector stepped outside as one of the police officer gave him a new glass of water. He had to openly identify picture of the couple who take him, the one they have been searching for the past years. The crazy couple and their son who keep cackling in his dream similar to Kuroo's laugh's but worse because it was on a mean purpose while Kuroo-san was a nice guy, Hinata repeated himself mentally as he waited. Hinata kept darting his eyes everywhere as he pushed the picture of the couple away on the table. In five years, they haven't age too much.

***

Later, Hinata went to the store to buy ice-cream and popsicles for everyone back at the gym with his legal guardian, his Senpai, his nii-chan (not by blood) Aoki-san, one of the sub pro volleyball player, he was less famous and he didn't want anyone to call him out while he was in Tokyo. They were quickly in and out. While waiting for Takeda-sensei, Aoki-san asked Hinata.

"Do you think, it will be okay with you if you stay with Karasuno and sleep tonight at Bokuto-san's house? I'm going to board this afternoon, the train to get my car, so it will be easier to go to the hospital this week."

Hinata signed his agreement. Takeda-sensei helped them put everything in the car, Coach Manabu lend and they soon arrive at the Fukurodani gym where Coach Ukai was waiting for them and helped Hinata carried his cold treats. Aoki-san "Senpai" asked for the direction for the train station to get his car.

"I can lift you up to the train station." 

"Are you sure? You guys have done so much for us." Hinata nodded eagerly to something Coach Ukai told him before walking next to him as Takeda-sensei and his Senpai fall a bit behind.

"It's no worries, I know how important is part of the time and you have been giving a hand to coach the kids."

"Yeah, not so much; I can stay for an hour and give a bit of tips. It's really done out of habit for having to coach Hinata, who is a lot younger than me, and being a captain of my own team when I was younger. I, also wanted to give you the picture of the couple and the police agreed that the kids should be aware, especially the third years."

Takeda-sensei nodded at the seriousness. " I'm sure Coach Ukai and I can talk to Daichi, Suga, Bokuto and Kuroo to have an opinion, but if everyone know; no one would out of the loop."

They entered the gym as the coaches was looking everyone taking a treat and thanking Hinata who give a beaming smile. While everyone was eating their popsicles and their ice-cream, Hinata walked around in search of everyone's jacket to create a homemade futon for during the practice match.

Takeda-sensei and Aoki-san repeated what they were talking earlier and the other coaches agree for the safety of the three teams, they better know these two people. 

"Assemble!"

"Before the match between Fukurodani and Karasuno, we have agree to show you the picture of the people who hurt Hinata so if you ever see them, you back away," Coach Ukai said making sure to connect eye to eye with every high schooler players."This is the couple Okazaki who are still Japan,"

"Can we let like the others teams know?," Suga asked already in mama crow mode. They were the teams, they would see in small tournaments before tournaments.

"About the other teams, only those who will be at the camp will be made aware, we allow Shiratorizawa, Seijoh and Date Tech; we are contacting the coaches and they will give a picture and explained the situation. I do not want all the teams and someone slip up! These two are extremely dangerous and even tall high schooler who wants to do the right thing; they are no match for them.

As they made everyone sit and Hinata was next to Kageyama and Asahi 

"Go! Bokuto!" He signed with his hands something slowly sometimes very fast but he always was slowly spelling everyone's name each time. Hinata cheered for another good spike of Tanaka and one from Narita " You guys got this! Keep the ball high!"

Before turning his back from the practice match and walked to his homemade futon and lay down and instantly fall asleep. Yaku and Kenma sat next to Hinata while Lev and Inuoka were in charge of the board point and cheering the teams. Kenma would play on his phone while Yaku would check for any incoming ball because Hinata situated himself in between the benches for the coaches to sit while the match happen. Yet, out court balls could happen at any time. 

They were in deuce with Washio who serve when Yaku realized Hinata disappeared, he panicked, stood up to try and spot him. What happen when he realized the small tangerine friend was in the middle of the court and everyone was in the game, they haven't realized before it was too late!

"SHRIMPY!" Kuroo said running to block the ace move but he might be too late!

"Tsukishima!" Kageyma yelled to get both of them to deflect while Suga approached to pull out Hinata.

"Don't touch him!" yelled Senpai stepping on Karasuno side taking position behind Hinata.

Fukurodani was frozen even Bokuto looked at the imminement disaster, he remembered the guys mention it didn't think it was actually real.

" MOVE! SHOYO-KUN SPIKE BACK!" Senpai roared shook everyone in the room and even the coaches jumped realizing that Hinata was in the middle of the court on Karasuno side, _sleepwalking_! And Bokuto had just done a spike from the back. 

And Hinata just fly in the air to smack the volleyball with his left hand with no setter to set the ball so the toss could be spike on the other side of the court. He jumped so high and was hitting the ball as the force Bokuto had send it (open court with no one to cover); his eyes were closed. The volleyball was soon forgetting even if it was in court and technically make Karasuno win the point. Everyone had their jaws dropped amazed by the sudden spike. The Senpai was looking to catch the kid and just caught the kid and set him on the flor.

"What the.." Tanaka was shock.

"Holy..."

"That was amazing!"

"That was crazy!"

Now everyone was exclaiming in shock

Kageyama briefly wondered if his partner was even crazier than he thought and was about to yell 

"You still have it, kid! still giving us heart attack! Now, Now Shoyo, go back to the futon. You did great, now if you could stiop wandered around." Hinata had mind of his own as he started nearly hitting the net, but Senpai patiently guide him. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, " I forgot sometimes, he started dreaming, but he also heard the balls going back in forth and sometimes, he just started spiking them."

"Really Hinata can do other tricks." Noya asked surprised, he was a newly player so for him to hit that kind of accuracy while sleeping was A.M.A.Z.I.N.G.

"Yeah, he barely remember doing them but if you video it, there's sometimes, we can show." Seeing as Hinata was rerouting himself toward the court," either way it would be useless to continue this match until

Everyone glanced at the coaches.

"Senpai! Do you mean setting for him?" Coach Ukai asked.

"I'm decent to set, but I'm not specialized into it and since you set before ? Why don't we do it."

Coach Manabu chuckled.

"Let's see if you still have it Keishin!"

Coach Ukai gave a feral grin to his friend before pushing his sleeves.

"I do suggest the rest of you move out of the court because he is good, but he is still sleeping so he probably won't realized where you are on either side of the court." Senpai explained before instructing. " Shoyo-kun, I know you are sleepy and it's a nice dream to spike, but I want you to listen to the volleyball, your coach is going to set it for you. I want you to hit it with your right hand." 

Hinata made no reaction of understand only moving on the court at a reasonnable distance from the coach. Everyone looked in fascination, he was so clumsy when awake.

"Coach toss it twice and let the ball fall because he is not used to hear you set."

On the second toss, Hinata was already running around; the keep was sleep-running and sleep-jumping around!

"SPIKE!"

BAM, the hand entering in contact with the volleyball as it flew on the other side inside the court. 

"That's a fluke, right, Hinata's doesn't..." Ennoshita asked, but cut mid-sentence when he saw his underclassman leaped high in the air; the eyes closed and smacked again the volleyball without Senpai saying anything. 

"- have that much accuracy," What was that!

This mini-camp was so crazy and they were all living something so out of the normal. Karasuno always bring a pinch of surprise; something different that make each practices match or encounter very unique, Kuroo noted or maybe it was just Hinata by himself.

Only for Hinata to sprang his limbs on the court and sleep with a smile while Senpai hovered.

"Oh well, he must realized he is not with the usual people when it happens. I guess, he would sleep for the next hours. "Coaches and the rest of the volleyball players sweat drop. "Karasuno Ace can you carry him to the jackets and lay him down there. He shouldn't trouble anyone and I need to take my train."

"Uh, sure!" Asahi took Hinata in bridal style and laid him down where Suga immediately peered to see if he was really sleeping.

"There's a lot of things, you don't know about Hinata and we, as me and other friends are hoping the next training camp, would be enough to trigger everything before the Nationals."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I clearly don't know how to deal with PSTD victims so sorry for the weird stuff. It will be explain later why Hinata has a pro volleyball as a legal guardian  
> Anyone can comment if there's readers fan of the Omegaverse => the dynamic Alpha/Beta/Omega?


	7. We don’t flight, we fly to fight - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo Hospital & Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a major spoiler for those who did NOT see the Shiratorizawa Anime part.  
> It's honestly not the best chapter, I really have a hard time depicting everything and put it out clearly.

**Tokyo Hospital**

In less than a week, it's been a race against time to ensure Hinata gets all the helps to make sure he gets healthy. A psychologist was assign to him which wasn't successfully and this will take time for him to talk about it. 

Hinata was wheeled away to another test. Aoki-sepai stepped out of the room to take a breath outside the hospital to take fresh air. He did his daily update to coach Ukai and adviser Takeda about Hinata. He also works on the arrangements of where Hinata would be living as he couldn't be alone and he needed to go back to his own work. It was decided Coach Ukai would host Hinata and both Daichi-san and Suga-san would lend a hand to help with Hinata. Aoki-san waited on his best and older friend, Watanabe Ren, one of the best Ace of Japan in Pro League, to call him.

"How is he?" It is the first thing Watanabe said on the line when Aoki-san his thumb slide to the right to accept the call. 

"His doctor came today read the result of his other tests, he was mad at that junior nearly berate the young doctor for making that kind of mistake of letting Sho-kun out this weekend, when I question the doctor what was best for Sho-kun since he is prone to be good for a few days and take a peak down. The Junior thought it was best to rest at home," he sighed. "Anyway, Hinata saw his friends, he reassured them and then as usual, he crashed down. His doctor is keeping him for the entire week, probably going to be discharge on Friday. The results of the tests are negative so he is going well except his fatigue. I'm going to get his things in the hotel room. are you around, another face of the BD would help?"

Watanabe laughed on the line.

"I'm sure kohai-kun would appreciate, yes I'm dropping by. I spoke with the team manager, I'm taking this season off, this too much important for me to be away and I would love to meet the rest of the team."

"I'm surprise they accept your break!"

Watanabe said after a sigh: "Family is always important to me. I'm never backing down, I have one or two season max, I'm too old to do the Olympics, I still want to play with you all. I'll be dropping by tonight."

Silence.

"Everything is going according to plan?"

"Except that bump. Yeah, the plan is still going on, I spoke to his school advisor and his coach."

"Ukai Keshin." Watanabe said.

"Exactly."

Silence.

"I know. Family is important for me too. I can't wait to put this behind us. There's still the trials to come,"

"It was too close on Friday, I'm looking to have someone explain why so much negligence happen!" Watanabe commented while Aoki walked around oustide going back and forth.

"I know. I know. It's another thing, we have been preparing Hinata for it! If we can catch these bastards!"

"We are the BD team, our influence won't stop until we get these three in a trial. We have a good lead and Hinata's memory is coming back,"

"Of course, it is! With the special camp, we did with him only! I'm glad some of his reflex and memory came back. It's been five years!"

They let another moment passed to let everything sink in.

"Do you know Watanabe-senpai, why he has so much optimism about everything?" Aoki asked his senpai

"Who? Kohai-kun? I don't know, he always say that I will know at the end of the semi-final of the National, but it's still so far. Yet, he believes, he is going to the National and reach the semi-finals."

"You think, he knows more than he's letting on?"

"Oh definitely, the kid stepped in Karasuno and get all these triggers on practices match and small tournaments. He knows something, we don't."

"Don't tell me, Sho-kun can predict the future," Aoki-san laughed at the thought.

"I don't know, he got so many events happening to him, if he wants to believe he can reach the finals of the Nationals who are we to stop him. He's our #5, our Mini-Ace, our Wild Card. Before the incident, five years ago, he was everything, someone would look in a future pro volleyball player and he was nine years old turning ten years."

"I-I miss these times," the conversation suddenly turn sad.

"Me too, Hinata changed so much for the better, but he will be unstoppable again when he recovered all his memories. Five years of struggle, we got to give the kid credits for not giving up when we all thought it would never be the same. His instincts are at his best and he has a better accuracy. Joust, read and guess block are like at the beginner level, but the moment, Hina-kun gets the trigger, it's going to be the best."

"My otouto will always be our sunshine, the official kohai who is everyone's favorite."

"Did you ever stop believing or doubt?" Aoki asked wondering if his Senpai and once Captain of their high school team had any clear opinion of it.

"I did! Aoki when the doctors told all of us, our team might not survive without the consequences, after the shooting, I fear for everyone but I also have regrets of accepting his participation in our games that day. I question my place and I doubt, but then I have the talk of my life with Hinata. That's when he told me it would take 3 more years to be again our sweet sunshine. That give me the hint, he knew something, I did not"

Another pause.

"You know even if Hinata doesn't remember and the fact we all shield him from the media. We all used part of his inventive moves to make highlights moment in our pro matches. It's because of him that some of us, can do what we loved and why other recovered well enough maybe not to be recruit by a team, but to play volleyball wth the original gang," Watanabe reminded. 

Aoki-san nodded remembering his setter and Vice-Captain Kudo Akira who was in wheelchair for the next three years following the incident and their middle blocker Noguchi Kin, who beat all the odds and become pro volleyball because Hinata kept cheering and be that unstoppable force of pushing the people around him.

* * *

**Earlier that week - Sunday**

As much Bokuto offered hospitality, Aoki-san had decided to book an hotel room, they were to return on Tuesday at the Tokyo Hospital for more tests and the doctor in charge of him had spoken to him that they might keep him longer if the bruises and pain were not diminishing. They had a bed for him in the children ward only ready this Tuesday and until then, it would be best if they stay around Tokyo with Hinata's current condition. Aoki-san didn't think it was right to disclose more about his kohai's condition to the other volleyball players when it was still unclear for the doctors. However, as much as they dislike the situation, everything was going according to plan. With his car, it got easier to quickly settle Hinata and him, their things in the hotel room before going to their appointment, the next day. On Monday, while waiting in between tests, Hinata would play games suggested by Kenma on his phone, yet, he would complain of headaches and feeling tired. A worried pit started to form into Aoki-san, Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei who were both receiving daily updates of Hinata's condition. Hinata seemed to be crashing hard. On Tuesday, Aoki-san was carrying his protege who slept all the time, oblivious to what was going on. It's been two days, he ate less than usual and his focus had worsened. Hinata briefly wakes up to let the receptionist identify him before asking him to change into a clean hospital gown. The black cat was set on the nightstand "guarding him" next to the hospital bed while Hinata was holding his owl and his crow near him. Everyone from Shiratorizawa, Terushima, Takeru Nakashima, Seijoh volleyball players, they were all texting him to take care of himself and they were all excited to do practice matches when he would get better. At this point, everyone knew he got attacked and he was having problems looking at the screen of his phone and responding, he had good and bad periods so there was delay in his reply. 

On Wednesday morning, while waiting for another test to be done (one had been push to Wednesday) because Hinata had been exhausted, they had started pumping him with medication. He seemed more awake and was the right time, for the older brother figure to ask him what happen this weekend.

"You hit the volleyball with the right…" Aoki repeated for the fourth time.

"Are you mad at me again?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"No, I’m just amaze you spike so well on the right. You train so hard to hit only-"

"It’s call condition yourself," Hinata cut in, his tone was dry, " I've push so much at the special training camp earlier," he scowled looking at the stuff crow. « you know I cannot spike on the left without remembering stuff not until it’s entirely back. I’m having glimpse of flash-back, but it’s still blocking in my head and hurt."

"Don’t you think, we didn’t see your match against Shiratorizawa! Would you have slip to afford the win?"

Hinata glared clearly offended by what his /older brother figure was saying.

"Nii-chan! You know it would never be deliberate!"

"Thats not what I’m saying. When it comes to volleyball, you and I both know, you can do the most incredible stuff and pull the most craziest stunt ever. What am I saying is did you force yourself to hit on the left to get that shot even if you were not ready for that shot?"

"It was on instinct," Hinata huffed hugging the owl for comfort. « I'm doing better, I'm still used to be a righty ever since I'm Karasuno. I guess, I got a bit excited going after another lefty was incredible and so cool it was like WOOOM and BAAAMM! But I knew it could get me dizzy." "I don't even know how I did against Japan's team. I was so tired at that point. Anyway, what’s important is that everyone remember Tsukishima was the MVP of the game and that’s exactly what I want. He was the only first year who need the punch and he got hooked deep." Hinata chuckled.

"I’m always a lefty but that doesn’t mean I won’t hold back for the sake of my team and the others. They don’t need me as a wild card, I’m different because I know my capacities has always make me a vulnerable person."

"No people are jealous and someone took it too far," Aoki-san replied darkly more to himself than to Hinata. He changed the subject knowing how Hinata using his left hand to spike, and to serve was a taboo subject. "Watanabe-san texted me back, he’s coming back to live with us, until-"

"What about his season as a volleyball pro?" Hinata cut. He was on a roll to interrupt.

"He is cancelling... - don’t look at me like that! It was bound to happen, you are far more precious than a year in a team of the V- Division 1 league. We already talk about it at the meeting, nothing is going to change our mind. We are going through with the plan nothing is going to stop us. Are you still in?" Wanabe-san said standing at the door looking at the duo."

"Yes! " Hinata had taken all the risks, it was too late to back out after all these sacrifices.

Everything will be alright, he and his parents will pay the price, this has been a setback, but nothing will stop the Beasts Demons team to make them taste their own medicine.

***

Watanabe's visit was very positive for Hinata, of course, they spoke about volleyball and he stayed to looked in fondness Hinata sleeping with his connection, he was able to have a formal update on Hinata's help and get an update from the doctor and nurses in charge of their kohai. They relay the news to the rest of the Beasts Demons team.

On Thursday showed signs of missing his friends as none of the volleyball players visit him. Hinata would be discharged on Friday, his bruises were slowly fading, it would still take time more like months. He could play volleyball, but he had to take it easy or else in the long term, he might cut for a month or two months. 

"I want Daichi-san, Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san," he started wailing, I don't want to be alone tonight he started to be fidgety, they had moved him in a private room and they were trying to shush him down. He couldn't text anyone as usual because of his headache and he was always sleeping in-between the tests. 

The tests were draining Hinata, yet, he was still fighting to stay awake as if he was worried to be left alone in the hospital room.

"You are a big boy, Hinata! I know it's a difficult day, it's one more night in here, than we can go back home," Aoki-san was torn up between reassure coaxing him to the max and tough him up. " Think about it, tomorrow, you will see Karasuno team! And we conveyed Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san and Nekoma team will visit you a bit later on."

"Really? You promise?"

"I promise," Aoki was sitting next to Hinata on a plastic chair "Just eat your lunch, they will come after school."

His nii-chan was right, Hinata's Tokyo friends came by and spoke with him and even talk about volleyball, they hugged him and Kuroo and Bokuto's laughs eased him a lot. He was still clinging to his friends until the visiting hours were over, but he was told about the next training camp where they would all meet up! Even the third years of Fukurodani offered to help him study and catch up at school. Hinata nodded knowing if his grades weren't meeting up, he could lose the privilege of being in the volleyball club and even more bench on official matches!

The next day, Hinata couldn't wait to be officially discharge and received his latest check-up confirming he could leave the hospital. He arrived in time for the daily meeting where Coach Ukai was clarifying their next objective. 

"Hinata has words to tell you before I tell your our next objectives. "

Hinata could start talking again, but not for too long and he needed to drink water regularly.

"Well, each member of this team is a key member no matter if you play less on official match or nickname sub. I know and I believe in you. We may be the underdogs and we will be seen as underdogs at the Nationals. It doesn't mean, we cannot win our way. The other teams are quite strong, they are quick and alert. We can viewed some of their matches, but I know this is not their first official tournament. 

"Tch." Tsukishima said.

"You said it! Shoyo! We are all important!" Noya-Senpai exclaimed to encourage his kohai. 

"We definitely need to be stronger, all those practices matches are not enough. Okay, our camp training with Miyagi Powerhouses and Fukurodani and Nekoma will help us to strengthen, where we need to perfect our current weapons and creates new ones. Ones that we cannot show at the camp, but we can test someway. Our future practices will involves matches of 5vs5 and 6vs6 when Hinata will be better. I'm going to change completely our lineup so we can learn our weakness and our strengths with new formation.

"Yes, sir!" The third years said.

Coach Ukai said "Everyone is aware of our first year duo and they all expect us that we cannot win without them a set, we can prove them wrong. They know we survive without Daichi on a match that's mean our mental strength is unbreakable and we can also spare our third year as we are counting on key members such as Hinata, Tanaka, Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tsukishima. Third years and seconds years had made amazing progress on their receives and the defences, but just in case, I'm going to pair you up so you can work on your connection with each other. I'm assigning Yamaguchi to work on the defence in case we need you. You will work with Daichi and Nishinoya. Hinata is still recovering, he can't practice as much so we need to be able to do sets without him."

"Yes, coach!"

"We will involve Narita, Kinoshita and Ennoshita more which lead me that I need to talk to you alone after this practice. Hinata you will work on your serves and receives with Tanaka and Asahi. You will work with drills with Suga setting you. Tsukishima, you will work with Narita, Kinoshita and Ennoshita to perfect all your blockings."

"The Spring Nationals Court are not the same so we need to think about that too, but we have time," He crossed his arms. " Their spikers will probably be a combination of Bokuto-san from Fukurodani and Ushijima from Shiratorizawa." He glanced at the blonde first year who straighten up. "Lastly, I have a surprise for all of you. I ask a favor to old volleyball players of Karasuno to lend a hand for our team to practice and others will join to help your perfect the techniques."

Tanaka glanced at Noya and Asahi excited. Hinata was beaming from the news. 

"Okay, let's do our last drill, stretch up and rest. Narita, Kinoshita and Ennoshita, come with me."

Hinata got up and started walking.

"Boke Hinata! He didn't ask you to follow," Kageyama said trying to stop his tangerine of partner. 

"Sorry Kageyama, Hinata already knew, I wish to talk to him with these three," Coach Ukai said making every stop and starred at the four who entered in the tiny office. 

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Tanaka asked.

"No idea, Coach didn't tell me anything." Daichi replied looking at the door hoping to have an idea.

"It's maybe about the JSL language! We are not perfecting it and they have hand down. They helped a lot this weekend when Hinata wandered and when we ate."

Daichi nodded frowning, as a captain, he was hoping to be include, he hoped nothing was bad.

"They didn't decided to quit on us just as we about to go to the Nationals, right?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Oh hell no! They will taste my Rolling Thunder before they can say that!" Noya-senpai said.

"Hinata would never quit volleyball!" Kageyama said nearly squeezing the volleyball. "Even injure, he played far more than all of us and while me and Tsukishima were at a camp. He kept saying he wanted to go too."

***

"What are you thinking about being regular for one or two sets in the Nationals. You won't be sub for anyone, you will stay in court the for the entire set?" Coach asked looking at the three second years.

Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita knew this was a golden opportunity, but were they ready? 

"Wow Coach for the Spring Nationals?" Ennoshita questioned to clarify. Talk about the sudden pressure.

"Yes, for the Spring Nationals," Coach Ukai confirmed.

"An entire set," Narita repeated. 

" Look,I am brainstorming and by bringing four subs suddenly on the court as part of our starter lineup might shake the other teams. If we are able to create a perfect chemistry with Hinata, since you already have a good chemistry and have been practicing together. This our chance that we can switch things mid-match. You are all decent in JSL which other players started learning but it may not be as efficient on court as you three could give. We can have an advantage if we create a new weapon, but it will be a secret one where no one else on the team will know until I think it's time."

"But we need six in a team and if we include only us four," Ennoshita trying to understand where he was going.

"You will be practicing with Sugawara-san and Kageyama for the sets, but if we think about this, the formation will consists of your four plus Suga and the last one is not yet decide."

"How will the others not believe that we are preparing something?"

"You all know JSL and I'm asking to make sure everyone knows the basic. I learned the past months so I'm decided thought still rusty to actually use and I'm not a good reader, but I can sign to someone else if need. It's too much to ask for the first year to keep a watch on Hinata; the third years have their finals exams and Daichi and Sugawara have their duties as Captain and Vice-Captain which make sense. They are already helping me out to take care of Hinata with everything happening. "

Making the three nodded, they knew Daichi and Suga were the first to offer to help Hinata while he stayed with Coach Ukai.

Coach cleared "Tanaka and Noya will have a hard time to be mature to keep an eye on Hinata; you three can rotate and help us since you all know JSL, that's what we are going to tell to the others. Takeda-Sensei will be the only one aware, we will inform later on Suga. It's a lot easier for him to insert himself as he has a connection with all of you. It's going to take all the effort from you and your practices will differ from others if you agree."

"This is an opportunity for us to show that sub are not just sub. Yamaguchi-kun will be too nervous with the pressure if we tell him now, but we can work to prepare another strong formation which rival the current one."

"Of course, I'm letting you think and I will try to brainstorm other ideas that we can weaponize."

"If we agree, who would be at these different practices and where and when?" Ennoshita said taking the lead.

"At noon, it will be and after this practice, maybe even the weekend. We don't have a lot of time and we want to maximize."

"The setter who will help us as Suga and Kageyama won't be there."

"Did you forget?" Coach Ukai made a face not mad, not entirely in disbelief; he just clenched his teeth as the awkwardness settle.

"Coach Ukai is a setter and could spike really well," Hinata explained smiling like the sunshine he is.

The three sweat drop a bit for their mistake.

***

It's another race against the time to get three second years who were sub for most of the years to become regular and get them at the same level as the others. They have progress at the end of the qualification, but they have a long way to go. They all have, Coach Ukai believed, however, he had the pressure also from the elite of volleyball, the BD team who entrust their #5 into his hand. They were about to turn the tables if everything would go according to the plan with the least collateral damage. He sincerely hoped these boys would jump to the occasion, he had to trust Hinata’s suggestion. This can only boost their motivations and connect them even more to their passion, volleyball. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay got occupied preparing for the next semester.  
> The sequel will be up soon, but the update will be slow so very sporadic depending the time I can take.  
> For the Omegaverse response. Awesome, I'll finish getting my ideas together. It will be related to the series Mini-Ace #5.  
> Thanks for all the kudos


	8. Thanks - Story is completed

Hi! 

A few months after completing this story! The sequel is barely updated because I need to type more and faster! 

A few readers are reading other fanfics that I have created and I thanks you for these silent readers!

I update my profile; hopefully it will give you an indication! Still figuring out this website; but I'm getting better! 

I am in the process of editing a few aspects of this story! It should be minor changes!

I wanna thank the 52 subscribers on this fanfic and those who keep sending kudos every day; users and guests thank you so much!

And thanks for the 68 bookmarks!

Thanks for all the feedback; really appreciate it! I'll try to reply to all the comments as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
